Without A Sound
by Liliththestormgoddess
Summary: A new CSI joins the team, someone from one of Horatio’s old cases. She has all the mental skills and intelligence to become the best, only she has one problem. She’s determined not to let it stop her, but can the team see her in that light?
1. Chapter 1

Without A Sound

**Without A Sound**

**Disclaimer:I do not own CSI, but I would love to**

**Chapter One**

It was only eight o'clock in the morning, but the temperature had reached it's devastating high already, and anyone who was smart enough stayed inside an air-conditioned building.

A young woman of 25 stopped at the base of the stairs to the entrance of the Miami Dade Crime Lab, sighed heavily, and continued her walk up, a large black Labrador walking briskly beside her. Her nerves were eating her insides, but she forced them down. She couldn't be frazzled for today. No way.

She entered the lobby of the building, thankful for the cool air it provided. Although she had dressed for the day in a tasteful skirt and blouse, the heat still got to her, making her perspire a bit. She walked towards the receptionist, smoothing back her long raven black hair that she had so neatly pulled into a French braid that ended halfway down her back. Her wide gray eyes took in the scene around her, missing nothing and documenting everything, including the few cobwebs she noticed occupying a top corner of a wall.

Smiling brightly as she reached the receptionist, she said, "Hi, I'm here for my meeting with Lt. Caine?" She had a slight lisp that came through in her speech.

The lady smiled back. "Melissa Hawkins?"

"Yes."

"Alright, the Lt is expecting you. Here is you're visitor's pass," she said, handing Melissa a tag to clip to her clothing. As she did so, she noticed the dog sitting patiently at Melissa's feet. "Oh, I suspect you need one for your dog too," she replied with a smile. Melissa nodded and soon the tag was attached to the dog's collar. "Now I'll page the Lt that you're here. You can have a seat over there," the receptionist pointed to a small waiting area.

Melissa arrived over at the chairs and sat down, her dog laying at her feet. She smiled and stroked his head, whispering, "Good boy, Bear."

It had only been a few minutes before Lt. Horatio Caine arrived in the lobby, seeking out his possible new recruit. He spotted her immediately, and walked over to her.

Melissa spotted him immediately. He hadn't changed much from the last time she had seen him, although that had been almost 15 years ago. She stood up and smiled, extending her hand as he reached her. "Lieutenant Caine, nice to see you again," she said as they shook, smiling.

Horatio responded, cocking his head but still talking to her face-to-face, "Melissa, great to see you're still in good health." He could only picture the sick, injured girl he had seen 15 years ago.

She grinned mischievously. "Well, I _can_ take care of myself, contrary to what everyone else says."

He laughed. From what he heard and what he had seen, she was absolutely right. "Now, if you'll come with me, we'll go up to my office and discuss a few things." He leaned over for a second to pat Bear on the head, then led the way up to his office. Melissa received a few curious glances by some lab technicians and other personnel concerning the dog plodding beside her, but she was used to it. And little did they know, the talking they were doing in the other rooms, where they considered their gossip 'safe', was being read right off their lips by Melissa. She sighed and just watched straight ahead as they arrived at Horatio's office. She decided not to let any of the things they just said get to her.

Sitting in a comfortable chair across from his desk, Melissa watched as Horatio pulled a file from his desk and opened it. He began to get down to business. As was procedure, he read directly from the report. "Melissa Hawkins, 25, graduated from Miami U last year with honors, 5th in her class, a Bachelor's in chemistry and biology, with a specialty on explosives. Also trained in the use of a gun." He smiled over at her. "And, quite the praise from you professor, Jeff Field." He had called up Field himself for the resume, and received a shower of praise for Melissa.

"So," he began, setting the folder down and beginning the formal interview. "Why did you decide on a career as a CSI?"

Melissa's eyes had never left his face the whole time, concentrating on his lips, reading his every single word. She smiled slightly when she heard of her old professor, but dove straight into the interview. "Part of my decision was because of you, Lt Caine," she told him, receiving raised eyebrows in return. "Yes, after you saved me from that explosion, I developed a deep interest in bombs and explosions, and decided with my love of science, that I could turn things into an opportunity to help people."

Horatio nodded slowly, eyeing the young woman in front of him. "Ahhh, yes. Now how long have you been trained to use a gun?" He knew this information already but asked anyways.

"4 years, and I have a license to own a gun too," she answered him.

"Now," he said, shuffling some papers and finding the right ones, "I'm curious as to know why you attended the University you did." He looked right at her.

Melissa gave a slight smile. "You mean not a University for the deaf? You're not the first person to ask." She sighed. "I mean, it was all nice going to a special high school for the deaf, but I wanted to get out and prove to everyone that I was as normal as everyone else. It was also the only place that provided the right education. No one else agreed with me, but, hey, it got me to where I am now, didn't it?"

"It certainly did," Horatio answered, understanding fully what she was going through, trying hard to be like everyone else, to prove her worth and gain acceptance. It must have been very hard for her throughout university, he thought.

Horatio conducted the interview for a few more minutes, and his respect only grew for the young woman. Not only was she on top of things, very intelligent and calm, but she also housed and edge to her tone and body language that said very clearly to him, 'I won't put up with any crap you dish out to me.' He knew this was a sign of a good, strong, woman.

When the interview was over, he had made his decision. "Well, Miss Hawkins," he told her as he stood up, and she did too, eagerly awaiting his verdict with apprehension. "I believe I have found myself a new CSI. Congratulations, and welcome to the team." He reached to give her hand a shake. The decision had been a hard one. He knew she was qualified and ready for the job, but he wondered how everyone else would find her, if they believed she was as good as he thought she was. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy journey for her. The world was very biased.

She gave him a megawatt smile. "Thank you some much, Lt Caine. I really appreciate this opportunity. I won't let you down."

Amused, he looked at her. "I'm sure you won't. And since you are now my CSI, you can call me Horatio."

Melissa grinned jubilantly back. "And I liked it better when you called me Melissa, Horatio."

He nodded. "Alright, Melissa. Shall I give you a tour of the labs?"

She nodded eagerly, and the ecstatic smile she gave him reached her luminescent gray eyes, lighting up her brilliant features. Although she had matured into a beautiful young woman, that smile she gave him now was the same one she had given him 15 years ago…

**A/N: Hope you liked that first chapter...reviews are much appreciated! I'll put up the next chapter a little later**


	2. Chapter 2

** I do not own CSI: Miami :(**

Horatio led his new CSI throughout the lab, stopping at different stations, and turning to face her to explain the purpose of each one. Melissa had assumed a serious, focused expression, and drunk in every word he said, taking in everything with her eyes.

Just as they were coming up to the fingerprint lab, Eric Delko rushed out, a computer printout clutched in his hands. "H!" he called to them, coming to a halt in front of them. He noticed Melissa and gave her a smile. She was pretty. But then he glanced back at Horatio and apologized for the interruption.

"No problem, Eric. I'd like you to meet someone." He gestured to the girl standing next to him, who had his undivided attention. "Melissa," he said to her, "this is Eric Delko, CSI, who specializes in fingerprints and drug identification." She nodded and smiled at the man, whom she realized she would be working with. "Eric," Horatio directed to him, "This is Melissa Hawkins, our new CSI. She specializes in explosives."

Eric stretched out his hand, surprised and curious of this new CSI. He had heard rumors of a new CSI, but didn't give them much thought. Why hadn't Horatio told them? He shrugged this question off as he shook Melissa's hand. She had pretty black hair, and wonderful, wide, gray eyes. "Nice to meet you, Melissa. Welcome to the team," he enthused genuinely. He was quite happy for a new team member, and Horatio had said she specialized in explosives, so he knew she was very intelligent. And besides, Horatio wouldn't hire anyone without knowing for sure of his or her capabilities.

Melissa accepted his hand and shook it, smiling at Eric. "Thank you. I'm really glad to be here." Although Eric could see the warmth in her smile, she radiated a sort of security wall, giving off the message that she didn't want to be messed with. This gave him an immediate respect and like for the woman. She was obviously one who didn't get pushed around.

He was about to hand Horatio the paper he held, the real reason he came out, when he noticed the big dog standing next to Melissa, eyeing him apprehensively. He took in the ID tag, and the visitors tag. He looked up, surprised, only to catch Melissa's eyes, which took on a hard stare, daring him to say anything about her.

Unsure how this would unfold, Eric snuck a glance at his boss, who gave him a stare that he could read perfectly. He wasn't to say a word now. He was a CSI, so god knows he put the pieces together quickly; the intent concentration on whomever spoke, the slight lisp, and now, the dog. It was clear: Melissa Hawkins, the new recruit, was deaf.

"Uh, H, I got a hit on the print we recovered off the gun," he said, handing his boss the papers. "A one Ronald Batlyn."

As Horatio read through the man's priors, including assault and battery, and second-degree murder, Eric tried to recover from his double take. He turned to Melissa, who was eyeing him. "So, have you met any of the other team members?" he asked, making light conversation.

Melissa answered him politely, if not unsure, "No, you're the first." She smiled uncertainly, which Eric caught right away.

"Don't worry," he reassured her. "You'll like the rest of the team; they're great." He grinned a lop sided smile in Melissa's direction. "And if they don't treat you right, they'll have to answer to me, alright?" Eric joked, sticking a thumb at himself for emphasis.

Melissa laughed at his cockiness, and Eric had to join in. Her laugh was contagious, and clear and ringing as a silver glass. He liked her already.

Horatio watched on from beside them, smiling to himself. He knew this would work out.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated! More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own CSI: Miami. Never have, never will.**

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: I don't have anything against the deaf, the events in this chapter are not my feelings toward them. This is just as the story goes. laplandgurl: I guess this is my response about Melissa, why she doesn't act that way.**

**Enjoy!**

After Horatio had finished reading the report Eric had given him, he took Melissa off again for the rest of the tour to the la

After Horatio had finished reading the report Eric had given him, he took Melissa off again for the rest of the tour to the lab and to meet the rest of the team. While the visit with Eric went well, he was still a bit unsure how the rest of the team would take Melissa. Calleigh and Natalia would accept her, sure, they were good judges of character, but it was Ryan that worried him. He was always jumping the gun.

Next, he arrived at the DNA lab, which he noticed amazed Melissa, the most. The machines, she told him, were an incredible invention. He agreed. DNA had put many a criminal into jail.

As he stepped in, Melissa on his heels, Natalia looked up from her station. She gave him a worried look. "Uh, sorry Horatio, if this about that blood sample in the Hannover case, I'm not finished…"

He cut her off. "That's fine, Natalia. I'm not here about that. I'm giving our new CSI a tour of the lab."

Natalia's expression brightened, and she noticed the woman next to Horatio. She stood confidently, but her eyes held a guard, uncertainness. Excited for the possibility of a new recruit, Natalia hurried for introductions, to make her feel at home. She knew how it felt to be in her shoes, the newbie, none really trusting you to do your best.

"Hi, Natalia Boa Vista. Welcome," she quipped with a large smile on her face. She immediately noticed the woman relax around her.

The girl reached out to shake her proffered hand. "Thanks. I'm Melissa Hawkins."

Beside her Horatio informed Natalia, "Ms. Hawkins specializes in explosives."

Natalia smiled, silently appraising the girl. Explosives were something she could never touch. She was scared half to death of getting blown up. She knew her boss used to be on the bomb squad, and this aspect had always harbored a deep respect for him in her. She watched as Melissa turned to Horatio as he spoke, telling her of this lab, of Natalia's specialty in DNA, and how she was new to the actual fieldwork. He ended with "And I'm sure Natalia will show you some of the ropes," to which Natalia smiled and replied with an 'of course.'

Melissa asked her what she was working on, and Natalia enthusiastically described the process of collecting and analyzing DNA. She showed Melissa the machine that analyzed the DNA, and let her watch it at work. She seemed mesmerized by it, so Natalia let her watch it for a moment, then started to talk about the next step when she noticed Melissa wasn't listening.

"Melissa?" she called, a little louder, but the girl didn't look at her. Natalia heard her boss come closer as he said, "Ms. Boa Vista, Melissa…" but he didn't finish the explanation. Melissa, feeling eyes on her, quickly straightened up and looked around, blushing as she realized that Horatio was casting her a worried glance, and that Natalia looked slightly confused.

"Uh…" Melissa bit her lip, then smiled shyly. She hated this part. Because this was the part when they would shun her, ignore her, and treat her like she wasn't worth it. The smile she gave was the only way to mask her sadness. "See, Natalia…I'm deaf." She gestured to her ears. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. But I read lips." She said almost hurriedly, to possibly salvage the friendship that had started. But she wasn't going to divulge _how_ she became deaf, at least not yet. She wasn't ready to talk about _that_ yet, but she was sure it would come out somehow…

Slightly in shock, Natalia swiftly recovered her composure. Well, most of it. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she took in Melissa's frightened demeanor. Oh, yes, she was in her shoes once, she thought. Out loud she said, trying not to laugh, "Oh, Melissa, you could have told me that! I just thought I was doing a poor job of explaining things." Melissa looked confused and wary. Natalia went on, "I don't know what you thought I was going to say when you came in here, but believe it or not, I have no preconceived notions about deaf people. I can only imagine the reasons you had for not telling me straight up." She flashed the girl a sympathetic smile. People were damn bullies, she knew.

Melissa knew that Natalia Boa Vista knew what she was talking about. She seems to know from past experiences what gossip and words could do to you, Melissa thought.

Natalia did finish her mini tour, and knew by then to always talk straight to Melissa's face, and the rest fell into place.

With that, Melissa said her good bye, saying she was off to see the rest of the lab and meet the team. Natalia wished her luck and watched them leave, feeling sad for the girl, knowing she shouldn't though. The hard determined look told her she didn't like sympathy, and that the way she demanded respect was by getting to the top, and getting there by doing hard work.

Natalia smiled. That was exactly the route she wanted to go.

Outside, Horatio examined Melissa and noticed that the strong way she held herself was gone. Worried, he asked her, "Are you alright Melissa?"

She flashed him a half-grin, and waved the question away with her hand. "I'm fine. Its just…I…I never got that…before."

He nodded in understanding. He was one of her few confidents, having shared a close bond with her through her soundless years. He knew of the problems she had had. When she had assigned, she asked him not to tell more people then necessary about her problem. He had told her then that it might be better, but she persisted, "I won't make the same mistake twice."

As she stood there, Melissa was mentally re-calculating her statement. Maybe not all people were like them, she thought. Maybe there were more Natalia's. Her mind flashed back to an earlier year, when she had finally learned to read lips at eleven, a year after she had gone deaf.

Excitement coursed through her as she spotted her best friends across the playground she was at.

"_Emily! Chloe!" she called, jumping off the monkey bars to race over to the swings where her best friends sat, chatting. She hadn't seen them in nearly a year, and no longer were in touch since she had been shipped to a special school for the deaf. _

_But now was different. She could communicate. Her friends didn't seem to hear her. Maybe she hadn't called loud enough? Oh well, she ran over to them anyway so they could see her._

"_Emily, Chloe!" she said as she approached them. "It's great to see you!"_

_But she did not get those dazzling BFF smiles as she used to. They only looked her over with a wrinkled nose. "Oh. Hi Melissa." Chloe said and went back to talking with Emily._

"_Chloe," Melissa tried again. "I haven't seen you in a while! Want to try out this new video game I got yesterday?" Unfortunately, Melissa knew the answer to her invitation straight away, just by the look she was getting from her 'friends.' _

"_Um, Melissa," Chloe began, not even using 'Mel' anymore, "I don't think that's such a great idea."_

"_Why not?"_

_Emily looked at her scornfully. "Because, well, you can't hear us."_

_Melissa's eyes filled. "I-I know, but I can still read your lips! I'm talking to you right now, aren't I?" she said, almost crying._

"_Yea, but we can't be friends with a _deaf_ person," Chloe said, using the word 'deaf' as if it were a disgusting disease. "It's just not right." She then hopped off the swing and led Emily away by the arm. "C'mon, lets go to my house."_

_Melissa watched them go, feeling numb and worthless, letting the tears fall freely. _

_Am I really that bad?_

Her mind skipped ahead some years. She was in her second year of high school, had managed to slowly build up her self-esteem from that day, due mostly to friends who were also deaf. She was applying for a part-time job, after school, at a clothing store to earn some pocket money.

Melissa had personally dropped off her resume at the store, and the manager had told her to come in next week for an interview.

_Melissa arrived promptly, dressed casually but nicely, and was seated in a chair across from the manager, a middle-aged woman with blonde hair and green eyes. So far, the meeting was going well, the manager was loving her resume, and her previous work just doing odd jobs volunteering. Then it got to the part where Melissa knew she had to let the lady know about her hearing problem. _

"_Uh, Mrs. Smith…" she began._

"_Yes, darling?" came the sweet reply._

"_Well, I think I should let you know that I'm deaf, completely, but I can read lips." Melissa hadn't really worried all that much about the confession. She was sure Mrs. Smith would understand, because she could obviously do the work. Oh, she was wrong._

"_Hmm. Is that so?" she said in a tone Melissa immediately didn't like. It was one of regret, suspicion. Dislike._

_Melissa nodded, and for the next few minutes, Mrs. Smith carefully read over the resume again, hmm-ing and huh-ing disappointedly before she shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Ms. Hawkins, but I can't accept you. You just don't have the…skill were looking for."_

_No, Melissa thought. You just don't want to accept me. _

_She grew up, thinking that she never wanted to be different. She knew better now. She wanted to be treated like a perfectly normal human being. And the only way she could do that was to mask her disability. And that became her philosophy. _

_You don't get judged if they don't know._

_**Thanks for the Reviews! I know this is going slow, but I felt I at least needed to post something. Don't worry, I am going somewhere with this. It will get interesting. (Raised eyebrows) trust me**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own CSI**

**A/N: I'm going with the assumption that dogs aren't allowed in crime scenes. If I'm wrong…well…oh well.**

**Also, sorry for the delay. : I've been working on 4 other stories, on this site and off. Plus other stuff. But, hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Melissa was roused from her memories by a soft hand placed upon her shoulders. She turned her frightened gray eyes towards Horatio's bright blue ones. Melissa? She saw him ask, a questioning look in his face.

She smiled at him, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Guess I was just lost in thought there, for a moment." She bit her lip unconsciously, unaware how the invading memories had cast a toll on her.

Then unexpectedly, she turned towards him, asking, "Is Calleigh like that?" It surprised him to see her vulnerable side showing, seeing as she always had an unbreakable wall surrounding her.

Melissa seemed to notice her falter, and her face smoothed back to its original mask of confidence, but her eyes still held a plea.

Horatio smiled soothingly. "Yes, I think you'll like Calleigh."

Melissa smiled shyly, but started to think she may just abandon her old philosophy. Why not just see where honesty got her? After all, she did plan to work here awhile.

Horatio led her towards the ballistics lab, where he heard the sounds of test fire's being shot. They turned the corner to see Calleigh wearing the ear-protectors and goggles, firing off from a pistol. Melissa was amazed as all the rounds made it to the center.

When Calleigh stopped, she noticed the two and immediately broke into a grin. She discarded the goggles and headset, and placed the gun on the table. "Hey, H." she called, and proffered the gun to him. "Want a go?"

When Horatio declined, Calleigh offered it to the strange girl standing before her with the same megawatt smile. "Know how to shoot?" she asked brightly.

"Sure," Melissa answered, taking the gun. "Four years of training."

Calleigh nodded, looking impressed. "Well, that's good I guess. I mean, I've been shootin' since I was five," She jibed. Melissa chuckled and accepted the goggles. "If your good, maybe then I'll talk to you."

"Oh, I love a challenge," joked Melissa. When Calleigh handed her the headset, Melissa shook her head. With a half smile she said, "Don't worry. Don't need one." She lightly tapped her ears and added softly, "Can't hear, anyway."

Without looking at Calleigh's reaction, Melissa turned, checked her gun, and proceeded to stand in her firing stance, legs slightly apart, arms raised. She aimed, then fired off a dozen rounds in succession. Only when she stopped did she check her results. Most were in the bulls' eye, and the rest were clustered around it.

She turned to see Calleigh clapping appreciatively, and Horatio nodding approvingly.

Calleigh smiled charmingly, accepting the gun and goggles back. She held out her hand. "Name's Calleigh Duquesne."

Melissa couldn't help her ecstatic smile. She shook Calleigh's hand, saying, "Melissa Hawkins, new CSI."

Melissa was fairly walking on water after her encounter with Calleigh. So far, she had been accepted. So far she felt like a normal person.

After the ballistics' lab tour, Horatio had taken her back to his office, where he told her that there were only three more members of the team left to meet, but they were all at scenes. Mere seconds after he said this, Horatio's beeper went off, alerting him of a new crime scene.

"Well," he stated, "Look's like your first scene. I have a mountain of paperwork right now, so I can't take you, but I'll have Ms. Boa Vista run you through everything." She nodded eagerly. She didn't mind, she liked Natalia already.

So, fifteen minutes later found Natalia and Melissa arriving at the new crime scene. They both pulled their kits out, flashed their badges at the officer, and stepped under the tape. Melissa ordered Bear to stay outside the tape; he wasn't allowed in the crime scene.

"Okay, Melissa, you can photograph the body while I bag and tag," Natalia directed as they neared the body with Alexx leaning over it. Natalia made sure she faced Melissa as she spoke. Melissa nodded in response.

The pair arrived at the body of a middle-aged woman, gunshot wound to the chest. Alexx looked up as they approached and smiled warmly. "Hello Natalia. And who's this?" she questioned.

Natalia introduced them. "Alexx, this is our new CSI, Melissa Hawkins. Specializing in explosives." To Melissa she said, "This is Alexx Woods, our ME and mother hen."

Melissa smiled brightly as Alexx waved her hand as if to brush off the last comment. "Nice to meet you," Melissa greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, honey. Horatio told me he'd be getting a new CSI." She smiled, her cheery face never wavering. "And don't worry sugar, I know." Melissa had no trouble figuring out the meaning. Horatio must've really trusted this woman to go against her wishes of secrecy, but Alexx did seem genuine.

Natalia broke the silence. "Alright Alexx, what do we have?"

Alexx became professional again. "Gunshot wound to the chest, stippling around the wound. Point blank I'm thinking. And she has skin under her fingernails, suggesting a struggle. I'll know more after post." She stood up, brushed her hands against her pants. "I'll have to leave Mrs. Shauna Simpson here with you awhile. My van is overflowing, you wouldn't believe the calls I've had today!" Alexx exclaimed, collecting her things. "I'll have my boys come back later to pick her up. See you later!" she called as she left.

Natalia and Melissa waved, then got to work, Melissa photographing the body at every angle, and Natalia traveled off, following a blood trail.

Ten minutes later, Melissa was on her knees, getting a few close ups on the gunshot wound when the commotion started. Of course, she didn't hear it at first.

As Melissa photographed the body, Ryan Wolfe pulled up in his Hummer, got out with his kit in hand, and started towards the scene. After he flashed his badge at the officer, he turned and noticed an unfamiliar figure photographing the body. Ryan was not the one to immediately think logic. He jumped to conclusions. And the first thing that came to his mind was that she was unauthorized, a reporter. Of course, it didn't occur to him about the guard standing there. So, he opened his big mouth.

"Hey!" he yelled, dashing under the tape. "You there, Miss!" She didn't look up. Infuriated, Ryan advanced.

"Hey, man," called the guard, stopping Ryan in his tracks. "I don't think she can here you." He pointed to the dog laying on the ground.

Confused, Ryan continued to the girl who was now standing, surveying the body at her feet. He tried again, "Excuse me, Miss,"

Melissa saw the shadow on the ground beside her and looked up into the face of a very cute, very angry man.

"Excuse me," Ryan tried, talking a little slower than necessary, "Who are you?"

The black haired beauty glared at him, not at all appreciating his demeaning attitude. "I'm Melissa Hawkins," she said haughtily, raising her chin defiantly. "CSI. Who are _you_?"

"Ryan Wolfe, CSI," the man growled at her. He wasn't sure what to expect after the guard alerted him about the dog. Did he expect her to be slow? Unable to communicate? Vulnerable? Well, he was certainly taken aback. "What are you doing here?" he said between clenched teeth.

"My job," Melissa shot back, unable to stay polite to this man. She could normally tolerate people like this, but there was something about him…

Ryan was about to retaliate, when Natalia came running over. "Ryan!" she called, slightly angrier than usual. She had heard the whole conversation from around the corner. "Ryan, that's enough," she huffed as she neared. "_What_ is your problem?" She stood with her hands on her hips, and he noticed Melissa narrow her gray eyes at him.

"Come on, Nat. Seriously?"

Natalia shot him a death glare. "Seriously what? Is there a problem?"

Ryan spread his hands out, palms up. "Is Horatio kidding?" Then quieter, "A deaf CSI?"

Melissa's eyes blazed but she held back her words. Natalia spoke for her. "If you have a problem, take it up with Horatio. Melissa is perfectly capable of her job, and _you_, are out of line."

Together they walked off, Melissa carrying her camera and kit, and Natalia arms filled with evidence.

**A/N: So…is it more interesting now? R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Sorry to disappoint.**

Natalia glanced over at Melissa, who sat scowling, glaring out the window of the Hummer.

For the past few minutes as they had driven away from the crime scene, Melissa had vented her anger on Ryan, and Natalia had attempted to comfort her.

Natalia too, was angry with Ryan. They had been friends since she had joined the team, but there were times when he could be such an ass. Sometimes he spoke without thinking, or jumped to the wrong conclusions. She knew he could be a nice guy to Melissa, but it would take a while. And a good nudge.

She told Melissa as much, but she wasn't sure how much she believed her. Melissa was fumed and Natalia didn't blame her. Natalia had encountered the same hostility when she had been discovered as the lab mole.

They arrived back at the lab, and Natalia traveled back to DNA to process some blood she found, while Melissa headed off to get her photos developed.

It was the next morning, and as night shift trickled out of Miami-Dade, the day shift started to flow in.

It was hardly 7 in the morning and Horatio had already heard the events that had occurred at yesterday's crime scene between Melissa and Ryan. He sighed; closing the report he was working on and rubbing his tired eyes. How did he know this was going to happen? He asked himself. It was simple. He knew Ryan, and he knew sometimes Ryan had trouble excepting things.

He'd gotten no complaint from Ryan, nor did he expect one. But today, Horatio planned on having a talk with Mr. Wolfe, and letting him know just where he had crossed the invisible line. Oh, if Stetler somehow found out that Melissa was 'incapable' of her job, then he'd be in trouble, and Melissa out of a job. Her acceptation was not just for her sanity, but for the good of the lab.

Letting out his breath, Horatio continued with the report, deciding to talk to Ryan after he was finished. Little did he know, he was going to be a tad late.

Melissa arrived at work happy as anything, and was greeted by a number of people in the halls, most of whom she didn't know. This lifted her spirits, and she greeted them back. Her day was starting off correctly, she just knew. When she signed in, she was given a pager so that she could be alerted to crime scenes. Hers was a special one; one that vibrated instead of beeped, so she kept it on her hip at all times, along with her cell phone.

She arrived at her part of the lab, and greeted the man in the room. He was tall, gangly, but had bright green eyes, a sweep of jet-black hair and a bright smile. He introduced himself as Freddy Lang, and stated they would be sharing and working in the lab together, both being explosives experts.

Melissa immediately liked Freddy. He talked easily with her, and always to her face. He treated her with respect and dignity. Unlike Wolfe, Melissa scoffed.

She slipped on her lab coat as he pulled out their top-priority project. "This," he said, and gestured with his hands at the box filled to the brim with small, burnt and destroyed mechanical pieces, "Is what we're dealing with today. Someone bombed the Senator's house this morning, and our job is to put the pieces together, figure out the type of bomb, and possibly a signature."

Eagerly, Melissa nodded. Grinning, she rubbed her hands and said, "Let's get started."

Neither noticed a thing that happened outside their lab as they worked hard on piecing together the bomb. They were so engrossed in their work that neither noticed Horatio standing in the doorway, observing with a smile. He didn't stay long, but left for the ballistics lab.

Across the building, in fingerprints, Ryan and Eric stood watching as they fumed a gun, waiting for the prints to appear. Ryan was impatiently tapping his foot periodically against the floor, while Eric tried to hold his composure.

"Cut it out, will you?" he finally snapped, unable to take the annoyance anymore.

Ryan looked surprised, then stopped his tapping. "Sorry, man. What's the matter? You seem tense."

Eric kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. "Yeah, just a bit," he joked. "It's just, Mari's not feeling well these days, and Cal's birthday's coming up, and I don't know what to get her."

Ryan nodded sympathetically. When it was your girlfriend's birthday, that gift had better be something right. He'd had past experience with unhappy girlfriends, so he knew.

Eric squinted over at Ryan. The whole day he'd been acting funny; stiff, deep in thought, and slightly grouchy. "Now, what's up with you?"

Ryan shrugged. "Nothing."

Eric crossed his arms. "Right. I know when you're lying Wolfe. We're friends. I know you've got something on your mind."

Sighing, Ryan decided to tell his buddy. "It's the new girl, Melissa Hawkins."

Eric grinned knowingly. "Ahh, she's pretty, hm?"

Ryan scowled. "That's not what I mean. I mean, have you actually met her?"

The grin faded from Eric's face, and his eyes took on a cautioning glare. "Now, Wolfe," he warned, knowing where this was headed.

"Oh, I know that Horatio hired her, and that he approves, but do you think maybe his judgment was off this time?"

"Are you doubting H? He gave you back your job, Wolfe."

Ryan waved his hand. "That doesn't apply here. This could hinder her work ability. She could screw up evidence-" but his words were cut off by a great slam of the doors.

Melissa was walking down the halls towards the break room, having just put together and deciphered the bomb, its components, and the bomber. She felt extremely pleased with herself and Freddy.

She was passing the fingerprints lab, when something made her stop and stare at the two inside. Eric Delko, and Ryan Wolfe. She liked Eric, he was nice, but she didn't like Ryan. She didn't _hate_ him, no, she never really hated anyone, but she did dislike him.

She watched the two talk, and from her vantage point, she could see both pairs of lips clearly. Eric was having trouble picking out a present for Calleigh's birthday…and Ryan was having a problem…with her….wait a minute. Melissa backtracked in her memory. Did he just say what she thought he said? Yes! She watched his next words unfold. He thought she was a screw because she was deaf. Oh yeah? She challenged silently, storming into the lab.

Melissa cut off his next words when she shoved the door open, entering the room. The two were stunned for a moment.

Melissa took this chance to get her thoughts out. "So, _Wolfe_," she spat, walking towards him. "You think I can't do my job, because I'm deaf?"

Ryan was speechless for a moment, his brain still trying to catch up with what just happened. He didn't say anything.

"I heard what you said," she said harshly, her voice quavering on a whisper.

Eric was unsure of what to do or say. This could get nasty.

Ryan discovered his voice and advanced on her, eyes spitting fire. "Really, I didn't think you could hear."

Oh, that was a low blow, even for Ryan, Eric surmised. What the hell was wrong with him?

Melissa's face flushed red, but the words only fueled her anger and resentment towards this person. She growled. "Easy to say from a person who was fired."

Ryan was knocked aback for a second. "How did you know that?" he asked between clenched teeth.

"It's not exactly a secret here. And neither is your eye problems."

There was no going back now. This set Ryan off. His eye was always a frayed nerve for him. Eric sensed this and tried to pull him back from advancing towards Melissa, but he was just pushed aside.

"You know what?" he began to yell, "Ever since you came here I never did like you."

"Ha!" Melissa cried. "Like you didn't make that evident at the first second!"

Now they were less than a foot apart, looking like enemies ready to tear each other's throat out any second. Bear stood slightly behind Melissa, sensing the tension in the air, and it made his hackles rise, and he growled.

"You know what I think?" Ryan exclaimed next. Later he would look back and realize that what he'd said here was not exactly true; he would regret it. It was his anger talking.

"What?" Melissa shouted next. She'd never felt like this before. She'd never been in such a confrontation, it was scaring her, but the anger and the hurt fueled her on, kept her going. She knew this wasn't right, but somehow her body had been completely taken over, disregarding her consciousness's voice.

"I think you don't belong here!" he finished.

There was an eerie silence as the four occupants of the room took in what had been said. Then all hell broke loose.

**A/N: hope you liked it! Hehe, I decided to leave you hanging for a bit…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, but thanks for the reviews, you guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, just Melissa and Bear!**

Melissa was unable to describe how she felt at that moment. She was angry. Oh, no, she wasn't. She was beyond angry. The moment Ryan yelled that, she lost all self-control of her body. Her brain no longer held any say in the matter of common sense, but succumbed to her anger.

_And all hell broke loose._

It all happened quite fast. Melissa's fist suddenly came up and found its mark on the side of Ryan's face. Ryan stumbled backwards, more from shock than pain. Without thinking, he threw a punch with his left hand, followed in quick succession with his right. Melissa managed to dodge the first one, but the second caught her on the lip.

Eric quickly snapped into action, pulling Ryan back as Calleigh-who had entered quickly upon hearing the commotion from the yelling and Bear's agitated barking-restrained Melissa.

The two immediately stopped their quest to pulverize each other, and stood limp, breathing heavily, their injuries beginning to make themselves known.

Calleigh let go of Melissa's arms, sure she wasn't going to attack Ryan again, and examined her split and bleeding lip. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and gave it to her, eyes sympathetic yet stunned.

Calleigh spared Ryan only a glare before she marched Melissa out the lab doors, into the crowd that had gathered there. There were grins, a few claps, and some "Way to show him!"

Melissa ignored the smiling crowd, feeling slightly ashamed, but triumphant at the same time. She was lost in thought for a minute when she realized that Calleigh was leading her down into the morgue. She walked past the morgue doors, until she reached a pair of oak doors that read DR ALEXX WOODS. She knocked, then walked in.

Inside, Alexx was sitting at her desk, signing a death report. She looked up, a smile already on her face, when it quickly readjusted into a frown when she saw the worried look on Calleigh's face, and the blood on Melissa's.

"Baby, what happened?" she cried, rushing over to examine the wound.

Calleigh thought over her words. "Ryan and Melissa…got into an argument."

Alexx's eyes widened. "And he hit her?"

Melissa caught this. "It's alright, Alexx. I hit him first."

The ME allowed a slight chuckle. "Should I be expecting Ryan then, soon?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "I don't think so, Alexx. He's probably too ashamed a girl hit him." To Melissa she said, "I think you gave him a black eye, girl."

Alexx sighed. "I knew that boy would have trouble adjusting." Looking directly at Melissa, she asked, "What happened, sugar? You can tell me."

Melissa lowered her head. Her eyes downcast, sad. "He, he said I don't belong," she replied quietly.

"Oh, honey," Alexx said affectionately, rubbing Melissa's shoulders. Of course she didn't hear, but the warm actions spoke louder. Alexx lifted Melissa's chin and gazed straight into her tear stained face. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. Ryan's like that. He's, well…" She smiled comfortingly. "He doesn't exactly think before he acts."

Melissa groaned and clapped her hands over her eyes as if to shut them out. "I'm just as bad!" she pronounced, perhaps a tad too loud for the small room containing all of three people-and a dog. "I didn't even think before I hit him!"

She removed her hands to see Calleigh's sympathetic face before her. "Melissa, I heard the whole conversation. If anyone deserved it, he did."

Then it occurred to Melissa in a thought so painful, it hurt worse than her rapidly swelling lip. "And what happens now?" she whispered fearfully. "How much trouble will this cause the lab?" She'd been told of Stetler, always jumping at a chance to get them all. And had this cost her her job already? When it had just started?

**A/N: Okay, so it was kinda short. Sorry, but I have like uber writers block. I only managed to write a few sentences tonight, enough so that I thought it was long enough to post. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami**

**Thanks for those who reviewed and added my story to their story alert! Much appreciated!**

It wasn't too long before word had gotten around about the fight in the prints lab. The story may have traveled the whole lab, but the details had been stretched and disfigured by the time the news reached Horatio.

One version said Ryan was in the hospital, fighting for his life.

Another said Melissa received a broken rib from the fight.

Another informant told Horatio that there was blood all over the lab.

As soon as the news reached the Lieutenant, he strode extremely fast towards the print lab, and found Eric in there, photographing the gun and its fingerprints.

"Eric," he said, walking in and taking a look around. Well, no blood.

"Oh, H, I don't know if you heard," Eric began hesitantly.

"I heard all right," Horatio said grimly. "But I believe the details have been slightly exaggerated. Were you here when it happened?"

Eric nodded. "It was so insane. Ryan and I were just talking, and then suddenly he started banging on Melissa. I didn't think it was right, I told him to stop, and then she was in here, and then he told her she didn't belong here." He inhaled sharply. "Man, that girl has a mean uppercut. They, uh…had it out."

Horatio glared angrily at the floor. He was angry at himself, at Ryan, and the Mala Noche. "Were they hurt?" he asked softly, looking up.

"Not seriously. It looks like Melissa may have a split lip, and I think Ryan has a black eye."

Eric watched as Horatio's face displayed concern and resentment. He saw the soft worry in his eyes and heard it in his sigh. They were close friends, and also brothers-in-law, so Eric asked what he'd been thinking since Horatio introduced him to Melissa: "You know her, don't you H? And not just from this week."

Horatio looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. "Yes, Eric. Yes, I do."

"From where?"

"Back when I was on the bomb squad. She," he paused. "She was involved in one of my cases." He added after a moment, "She wasn't always deaf."

Eric heard the meanings behind the words. Quietly, he asked, "What exactly has she been through?"

"Hell, Eric. Hell."

**A/N: Yes, it is quite short, but it does give you a slight insight into Melissa's past. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter guys! I feel so bad for the long wait, seeing as this story is getting a great response! Hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, only Melissa Hawkins.**

"I know it was wrong, H. I really don't know what I was thinking, and I take full responsibility."

Ryan was in Horatio's office, not long after word of the fight had spread through the whole lab. He was sitting across from Horatio, nervously awaiting his judgment. He knew he was definitely not getting out of this scott free.

His left eye – not the one that had been nailed, thank goodness- was now black, and hurt quite a bit. He was upset, but he wondered more about Melissa. How much had he hurt her? How was she feeling now? She had to be in more pain than him, physically and mentally.

"Yes, as you should." Muttered Horatio. He stared at Ryan quizzically. "Now, I should be suspending you," he began. Ryan closed his eyes, and waited for the inevitable axe that would come crashing down on his head.

"But since the lady hit you pretty good," he didn't even smile, "I'm letting you off with a warning. I believe you've gotten the message."

Ryan's eyes flew open in surprise. "H?" he asked uncertainly.

The boss didn't elaborate, but set him off with a hard stare.

Ryan arrived home at his apartment in a total state of agitation. He couldn't believe he'd been let off easy. He knew his amazing boss had just spared him, and he would have to pay it back in the end. So he decided to do everything in his power to make things right, or at least better. The man held his job over his head.

But as Ryan watched TV that night and found he couldn't concentrate on the dialogue, he realized he didn't _just_ want to make it right for the sake of his job, but also for Melissa.

Everywhere he looked he saw her, and her wide, defensive, but crazy intelligent gray eyes. And her beautiful, dark long hair she always kept in that french braid down her back...

He smacked the counter in frustration. What was this? Guilt? Was he getting back at himself in some twisted way? He did feel remorseful for hitting her. Very much so. He couldn't stop repeating in his head: _I hit a girl. I hit a girl._ These were always accompanied by deep shock and a wave of nausea. Sure she'd said things to him. Perhaps she had a right to. But he'd said things back. Worse things.

Ryan stamped off to his bedroom, deciding to sleep off everything. He couldn't think straight.

As he drifted off to sleep, his mind replayed her smile, a wonderful, gorgeous thing. Yes, he'd seen her when she was with Calleigh. She was happy there.

He fell into sleep, powerless to stop the smile appearing on his lips.

* * *

Melissa trudged through her flat, hardly seeing any of it. Her mind was in a turmoil. Her lip was swollen, and it hurt. But none of that compared to the hurt she was feeling inside.

Ryan Wolfe.

Those two words had a curious effect on her. They made her blood boil with anger, yet she felt her heart shudder to a stop at the same time.

In her mind, Ryan Wolfe was not a hard man to figure out. He was rude, unkind, spontaneous, and judging. He was a jerk.

But why do jerks have to be so cute! She yelled in her mind. Creation was amiss. All her life she'd encountered guys of all types, and always, always, the cute ones were jerks. What else could she expect?

She yanked on her pajamas, realizing she was not at all sorry she had hit him. He had ridiculed her, and she did not take kindly to that. But she was haunted with the prospect that perhaps her actions would get her fired.

Horatio had spoken to her afterwards, and told her that he was going to try to keep the incident under wraps, but it was going to be difficult. Stetler was going to be paying special attention to the newbies.

She smiled. Lt. Caine, always prepared to save the day and watch her back. No wonder everyone enjoyed working for him. He was a great man who had helped Melissa through an extra hard time.

In a state between sleep and consciousness, Melissa remembered a fact she had discovered that day: that Ryan Wolfe had gotten shot with a nail gun in his eye, and had almost lost his sight.

She thought on this. He had been hurt, like her. He was suffering, like her. Maybe that counted for something after all.

**:D Please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! I love you all! Thanks everyone for reviews or putting this story on your alerts! Next chapter for you to enjoy! -Note-I am making up the Mala Noche bombs, so don't expect them to be scientifically explained or accurate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami, unfortunately. **

Melissa arose early the next morning, and took her time preparing for work. She stared at herself in the mirror, unconsciously brushing her pants legs. She was still pondering whether she wanted to go to work today or not. Her lip was fine, the swelling had gone down and there was only a small cut.

She clenched and unclenched her fists, and then suddenly decided that she wouldn't hide her whole life; she was going to work and facing whatever it threw at her.

She gathered up her purse, slung it over her shoulder, took a hold of Bear's leash, and stepped out of the house, arriving at Miami Dade Police Department fifteen minutes later.

After signing in at the desk, she began to make her way towards her lab, when she felt Bear's nudge against her leg. She turned around to see Eric striding towards her, a strained look on his face.

"Hey, Eric," she greeted him as cheerfully as she could, seeing as how he looked like he was going to be the bearer of bad news.

"Hey, Melissa. Glad I caught you," Eric said, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, Rick Stetler's on the loose here, looking for you."

Melissa groaned. Why? "He knows already?" she asked, feeling a sense of dread creep into her stomach.

Eric nodded. "Yeah." His expression became quite serious. "You know what this could do to you, right?"

She gave a tight smile. "I know. It won't look good, will it?" But Eric was given no chance to answer, for at that moment, Stetler appeared around the corner. Eric gave her a meaningful look that expressed his deepest sympathies, and stood beside her to give her a moral boost.

"Miss Hawkins," Stetler pronounced, striding up to her. He offered his hand, and however much she wanted to shy away from it, Melissa accepted it, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Mr. Stetler."

"It's a pleasure to meet Horatio's new recruit," he said, "especially under these circumstances. It is unusual, and unheard of, until now, that a person, with your disabilities – "

Melissa cringed inside. The way he was saying it, looked like he was insulting her, but putting a sugary coating on top of it. She felt Eric tense up beside her. He heard it too.

"- could do the work that of a forensic scientist." He looked at her. "What was your field?"

"Explosives," she told him.

"Ahh," he nodded. "Interesting choice, wouldn't you say?"

Melissa had to bite back the retort that was on her lips, but instead replied coolly, "No, I don't think so."

Stetler frowned. "Yes, well, I have one more concern." He narrowed his eyes. "We have received word of an incident involving you and Mr. Wolfe." He seemed to be waiting for a reply.

Melissa never dropped her façade. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about," she replied smoothly.

"I have heard of an altercation between you and Mr. Wolfe, from my sources," Stetler repeated, a little too slowly to be pleasant.

Melissa's gaze hardened. "Perhaps your sources are misinformed."

"Perhaps…" he nodded towards her lip. "And how, may I ask, did you get that?"

"A friend of mine has an unfriendly cat," lied Melissa. Stetler pursed his lips, unconvinced.

"Uh huh. And I suppose Mr. Wolfe has an unfriendly cat, too?"

"I wouldn't know what Mr. Wolfe does or doesn't have, Mr. Stetler," Melissa said icily.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, then Stetler decided to give up. "I see. Nice meeting you, Miss Hawkins." And he walked off. Melissa did not share the pleasantry.

She let out an audible breath once he was out of sight, and turned to see Eric grinning at her. "That was cl – what?"

He chuckled. "You were good, really good." She laughed with him. They stood talking for a few more minutes, before both left to do their jobs.

Melissa worked in her lab most of the day with Freddy and her bombs, leaving only a few times for washroom breaks, lunch, or errands. However, on a few occasions in the halls she passed Ryan, but both always quickly averted their eyes and deftly ignored the other.

It was like that for the rest of the week. The scenes had to be split just so, so that the two didn't have to work one together, as everyone feared of another fight. Melissa didn't mind it much, it meant she could spare herself the pain of seeing him, and that stupid jolt of the heart she always experienced.

But, one very busy, very murderous day in Miami, the dispatch had gotten a little mixed up, and seeing as everyone else was on a scene, sent both Ryan and Melissa to the same scene. Neither knew until they both pulled up to the scene at the same time.

"What?" Melissa murmered as she stepped out of her Hummer, carrying her kit. Ryan emerged with an equally baffled look. They didn't speak to one another as they approached the scene. Ryan stepped under the tape first, while Melissa commanded Bear to sit outside the tape, and then she herself ducked under.

Ryan was already talking to a tall, sturdy built man, and they cast her glances as she approached, but the position they were in prevented her from reading what they were saying. When she was close enough, the unfamiliar man stepped towards her, grinning, and they shook hands.

"Detective Frank Tripp, MDPD. Melissa Hawkins, right? The one who gave Wolfe this pretty eye?" Melissa couldn't help but smile widely at the Detective's playful banter, and at Ryan scowling at Frank's back. "Anyone who can do that earns a place in my good books."

"What do we have, Frank?" Ryan asked quickly, the dark expression still lingering on his face.

Frank looked surprised for a second, then seemed to remember his surroundings. "Oh, yeah, well a gangbanger here got shot in the forehead, execution style, I expect," he gestured at the body laying off about fifteen feet from where they stood. In front of them, was a small, but run-down warehouse, that looked like it had been abandoned for years. "My men haven't been inside yet."

"I'll check it out," Melissa and Ryan exlaimed at the same moment. Ryan cast her a suspicious glance, but Melissa happened to miss what he had said. "I'll take a look at the body," he muttered instead, and set off towards it. Melissa walked off towards the warehouse, kit in tow.

Frank watched them go in seperate directions, an amused expression on his face. He'd heard about their disagreement, and had been informed, by Horatio, to keep an eye on them and prevent them from being in eachother's presence too often.

Melissa stepped into the dark warehouse, and immediately turned on her small flashlight. Though it was bright daylight outside, the house's windows were so covered in grime and dirt that no light was coming in. She carefully began examining the inside of the warehouse, but was finding nothing in particular that may help the case.

It was thirty minutes later when she saw it. Her beam of light swept across a section of wires, and she could tell that those were new; they were not covered in a layer of dust like everything else. And even on the floor, fresh footprints that were not her own...

Her breath hitched in her throat as she slowly swivelled her beam across the wires and towards the source. She was very careful, she didn't aim it directly at the center object. Slowly, she lowered herself so that she was kneeling before the wires, and waited as her eyes adjusted to the darkness so that she could see what she was looking at.

"FRANK!" she yelled loudly, for good measure, not quite sure how loud her voice would be. But she had evidentely yelled loud enough; soon she could feel vibrations underneath her feet and turned to see Frank sprint into the warehouse, accompanied by a few patrolmen. All looked slightly alarmed.

"You called?" panted Frank, striding towards her. Melissa held out her hand.

"Slowly," she said more softly. "Careful." Frank approached her side.

"What is it?" There was just enough light so that Melissa could still see Frank's face clearly.

"This," she pointed at the mass of wires with her finger, "is a bomb, planted by the Mala Noche. You're right, Frank, this was a battle of gangs. But this is more serious. I've studied the Noche's bombs for most of my life, and know one when I see one."

Frank swore. "Oh, man."

Melissa nodded gravely. "There are three types of Mala Noche bombs that I know of." She raised a finger. "One, remote controlled. I doubt this one is, or we'd already be blown to smithereens." She raised another finger. "Two, controlled by sound, or heavy vibrations. Again, doubtful, because we have been making noise and moving around." She raised a third finger. "Finally, light sensored. I think that's what this one is: It's perfect for this dark warehouse, and that's why we need to be careful and not cast any light on it."

A patrolman behind Frank asked, "So, what d'we do?"

"Call the bomb squad, and Horatio," Melissa told them. She continued to study the array of wires.

Frank touched her arm to get back her attention. When he had it, he asked, "What are you going to to?"

She looked up at him. "They're going to need an expert." Was all she said.

**Yayy! I'm so excited to write and post the next chapter!!! **

**Oh, and question for all: Is there a special name for the pairing of Horatio and Natalia?**

**:D :D :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes, I've finally gotten time to write this and update it. Thanks for patience and my loyal readers!**

Within ten minutes, two Bomb Squad teams and three patrol cars, plus Horatio, had all shown up to the scene. Frank and Melissa hurried out of the warehouse to meet them, Frank leaving his patrolmen at the entryway to guard the bomb.

Horatio walked over to Frank, and the two began discussing the bomb inside. Their faces did not look delighted.

Meanwhile, out of one of the Squad cars trooped a team of five men, all suited up in protective gear. Their leader began to issue orders, but when he turned and saw Melissa standing a few feet behind him, his face broke out in a grin.

"Melissa Hawkins," he exclaimed, striding towards her. Melissa too, smiled warmly.

"Alex Mathews, it's great to see you again." They shook hands.

Mathews, a middle-aged man with slightly greying brown hair, took a quick survey of the scene. "I expected as much to see you on a scene like this," he said. "I hear its right down your alley."

Melissa nodded. "One of the ones that trigger light. Good for a dark warehouse."

"I'm sure we can handle this one. After all, we've got you," Mathews stated, grinning.

Melissa looked sheepishly at the ground for a moment. "I had great training."

"I had a great trainee."

At that moment, Frank walked over. "We've got the area secure. We're ready for you guys to head on in."

Mathews nodded. "Great. We'll just get Melissa geared up here, and we'll be ready to go."

Ryan, standing off to the side, heard this and hurried over. "Wait a minute," he told Frank. "They're letting her defuse the bomb?" His face showed his incredulous disbelief.

Mathews heard and turned around from where he was suiting up Melissa. Her once big smile was now a stony stare. "She knows the ins and outs of these like the back of her hand. Besides, I trust her alone to do it. I should know." He turned back to helping Melissa. "I trained her myself for two years." Her finished up, checked her gear, and then ushered her along. Over his shoulder he called back to his crew: "Greg! I need three pairs of night-vision goggles!" And they entered the scene.

Melissa, Mathews, Horatio and the bomb squad crew disappeared inside, leaving only the patrolmen, Frank, and Ryan standing around anxiously. Ryan immediately paced around a few feet in the dirt, biting his lip. He turned to Frank. "Do you think she can do it?" he asked. But it was not a question of her ability. He sounded concerned for her safety.

Frank shrugged. "From what I hear she's extremely qualified." Ryan looked up at the sky in frustration. "And the bomb squad and Horatio are in there too, if that makes you feel better." It didn't.

For the hundredth time in the last two hours, Frank ran his hand over his shiny, balding head. He was sweating in this stupid heat, and they'd been standing there for almost two hours now. He glanced over at Ryan, who was about to wear a hole right through to the other side of the world soon. Poor kid, he thought. He couldn't sit still, and the added movement made it hotter. Ryan was casting as many glances as Frank was over at the warehouse. They were both worrying. What was taking so long? He knew that these things took time, but it bugged him that he couldn't inquire about the status, not without interrupting them, and he knew he couldn't do that.

Five minutes went by. Then ten. When two hours and fifteen minutes total went by, there was finally a sign of life. The officer standing next to Ryan suddenly reached for his walkie-talkie sitting on his shoulder. "All clear," it squawked.

There was an audible exhale of relief from the group standing outside. Frank ran his hand over his head, but this time it was for relief. Ryan passed his hand over his eyes, and everything there read complete exhaustion, and tension.

And then the group filed out of the warehouse. In front lead the bomb squad, looking indifferent and in one piece, and they were followed by Horatio and Melissa. Both looked extremely exhausted, and Melissa's clothing stuck to her sweaty skin, and her hair was flying out of its once tight braid. Her night vision goggles sat atop her head. She looked pleased with herself, but extremely tired. Behind them came an officer holding a large box, presumably containing the bomb.

Horatio led Melissa over to the bomb squad car, one hand on her shoulder, as she looked like she was about to collapse on her feet. There, Mathews unsuited her and gave her one final hug. He said congratulations, before packing up and driving away. Frank was already over there, shaking Melissa's hand, and discussing with Horatio about the bomb processing. Ryan stood where he was, ten feet away. He wasn't quite comfortable about going over to the group. His mind was in turmoil and there was only one way to put it at ease.

Horatio turned and told Melissa that she could have the rest of the day off, if she'd like. She nodded, and started towards her Hummer. Ryan knew this was his one chance. He sped up to catch up with her.

"Melissa! Melissa," he called. He wondered how he would get her attention without scaring her, but was relieved when her dog stopped her. She turned around, surprise mingled with confusion, and perhaps contempt mingled on her face.

Frank noticed this and tensed. He wondered whether there would be an outbreak of fighting again. "Think we should break it up?" he asked Horatio quietly, as the two CSIs now stood beside Melissa's Hummer, talking. It didn't look bad. Yet.

"No," Horatio responded, looking thoughtfully at them. "No, I don't think this needs breaking up." But they decided to keep a good eye on them all the same.

Meanwhile, at the Hummer, Ryan caught up beside Melissa. "What do you want, Wolfe?" she asked, catching some flyaway strands of her hair, and tucking it behind her ears. She tried to make it sound cold, but all she could manage was a tired tone. She was literally exhausted, and didn't want to hear anything from him about her work.

"I…I wanted to say…congratulations," Ryan finally made out, trying to look every way but at her. "And…that I'm sorry. A-about everything."

Melissa felt the wind being knocked out of her. She blinked a few times, not quite sure she had read his words right. An apology?

"Look," Ryan said, finally looking at her, as painful as it was. "I know I've given you a hard time, and it wasn't fair of me. I've finally realized that." He took a deep breath.

"You just realized that?" Melissa asked incredulously. She'd finally found the words amid her scrambled mind. "Was that before or after you said I couldn't defuse the bomb?"

Ryan looked like he was about to pass out. This next piece he was about to tell her had hassled him all week, and he'd only just figured it out. These things, these personal things, were always so deniable, and you really had to look deeper to figure it out properly. He'd put it off for a while before finally figuring it out today. And that's when he'd finally understood.

"You see, I was actually really worried about you."

She narrowed her eyes. "You didn't think I could do it."

He shook his head, and fixed his eyes on a point over her shoulder. "No, it's just, I was worried. For you," he emphasized again. Melissa frowned, unable to understand.

"You have a weird way of showing it," she replied.

"Melissa," he said again, looking her straight in the eyes. She was suddenly lost in his hazel gaze. He'd finally found the strength to say this hardest bit. "I like you," he said softly.

He left her speechless for a moment. His whole face looked sincere, and she could usually tell a lie from someone's expression. "W-what?" she managed to sputter. She wasn't sure if he actually heard it though.

He stepped closer to her once more. She didn't move backwards. "Yes, I've been a jackass. I don't know why I said those things. I've been unable to sleep at night, ever since I hit you. But today, when I heard you were going in there, I was suddenly worried. What if you didn't come out? It was then that I realized that I liked you. And how could I ever tell you, or get another chance to say that I was sorry if you never came out again? You may still hate me, but I'm going to try."

Melissa just stared into his eyes. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe a word of it. What in the world was going on? Had the world gone crazy overnight? Wasn't he the mortal enemy, who hated her and everything she did? Yes, her head replied. But why didn't her heart agree? And why, was the stupid, treacherous thing beating frantically, filled so full with joy that she thought it might burst?

"Can we start over?" she saw him say, and he stuck out a hand. "Ryan Wolfe, CSI."

She tried to suppress a smile, and failed miserably. "Melissa Hawkins, new CSI." Her vocal chords felt strained, and she wondered if her voice wavered. How pathetic, she thought.

But he only grinned. "Miss Hawkins, has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world?" he asked softly.

She felt her legs turn to jelly, and knew her face was probably as red as a tomato now. He never let go of her hand. She was glad. It was a small reassurance that she wouldn't fall if her legs gave out.

"What about," he asked, "if I started to make it up to you by taking you out to dinner Friday night."

Melissa smiled widely at him. "I'd really like that."

"Seven o'clock? I'll pick you up."

"Great." With a last smile, Ryan turned and headed off to his Hummer, smiling like an idiot. He'd done it! When he sat in the driver's seat, he nearly fainted. God, that had taken so much of his energy.

Melissa watched him go, a smile still lingering on her lips. She then got into her car; unsure whether she was fit to drive herself home. She felt that at any moment, she might just leap into the air with happiness and joy.

Frank and Horatio stared at the departing vehicles, speechless. Five minutes after they were gone, Frank managed to move this heavy tongue. "What the hell happened here?" he cried. Horatio too, was stunned. One minute, they were trying to crush each other, the next, it looked as if they actually _smiling_ at each other. Smiling! In the other's presence!

The two just shook their heads, and headed back to the lab. Oh, life's mysteries!

**:D Reviews please! Tell me what you think!!! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! I'm really glad you're all still liking this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami. Just Melissa, Bear, Freddy, and all other OCs.**

It was Thursday morning at the lab, and not a single person hadn't heard about Melissa's success at defusing the bomb. The labs were buzzing with the news, and suddenly she was no longer the new, deaf CSI, and just that. Now, she was the talented explosives expert. However, no one yet knew about Ryan and Melissa. But some were slowly catching on, because their attitude towards each other was suddenly quite different.

When Melissa arrived at work on the Thursday morning, she was greeted by everyone she passed in the hallways, either with a nod, or a simple hello. Sometimes it was a smile. She nodded back, smiled back, and returned the greetings. Her smile never wavered; it seemed stuck upon her face, fixed like that forever. She was so happy inside, and she couldn't pin it just on the bomb. Ryan seemed to have something to do with it.

Melissa turned into her lab, and was greeted by an ecstatic Freddy, who attacked her in a crushing hug. She let out a yelp of surprise, until she saw his dark hair. Finally, he pulled back, holding her at arm's length, as if he was her father studying her after having not seen her for a while.

She blushed. "Freddy," she said, "what in the world are you doing?"

He grinned. "I'm making sure you're in one piece. They told me you fixed up that bomb just fine, but I had to be sure." He pulled her into a hug again and then let her free.

Melissa laughed, smoothing out her skirt. Freddy was a godsend at times like these. He could make the atmosphere lighter in any situation. She turned and saw a dismantled bomb in more than five hundred pieces laid out on the table. "Is that it?" she asked.

"Uh huh. I saved it just for you."

She grinned sheepishly. "Aw, I love you, Freddy, you know that?"

It was his turn to blush, but he straightened his lab coat and walked over to the table. "Yes, I do." With a flourish of his hand, he said, "After you."

* * *

Ryan walked briskly down the hallway, with an extra bounce in his step. He was supposed to be delivering the samples in his hands to DNA, but he took an extra three minutes to detour past the explosives lab. Ever since his confession to Melissa, he couldn't get enough of her. He felt that since he'd apologized and she hadn't hit him again, he actually had some grounds in talking to her, and looking at her.

It felt wonderful.

However, he was extremely nervous about his date the next day. He'd thought that asking her out had been the hard part, but once that hurdle had been jumped, and the next hurdle came closer, he found himself sweating buckets every time he thought about it. Could a relationship work? And not just a friendship? He knew that right now he had to take it slow. This very delicate relationship could absolutely not be rushed.

Ryan walked past the explosives lab, surreptitiously sneaking a glance inside. His heart fell when he only saw Freddy the extremely animated explosives expert. His brow furrowed in confusion. So, where else could Melissa be?

He walked on, keeping a look out for her distinctive slim figure, and long black braid. Not until he passed the fingerprint lab did he see her walk out of the ladies bathroom. She caught his eye and gave him a heart-stopping smile.

He grinned back and noticed too late that Eric, inside the fingerprint lab, had looked up from his table in time to see this incredible exchange.

From inside, Eric could only stare, open mouthed and bewildered at what he had just seen. Was that…Melissa and Ryan…smiling at each other? What happened to the stony silence and silent treatment they'd been using for the past two weeks?

He quickly put down what he was doing and stuck his head out the doorway. "Wolfe!" he called, managing to catch Ryan just as he walked past.

Ryan spun around, and found a bemused Eric looking at him. He quickly gestured with his hand, and Ryan walked towards him, glancing around, wondering what this was about. "What's up?" he asked.

Eric widened his eyes. "You tell me!" he asked. "What just happened there?"

Ryan looked at him oddly. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, just now, with Melissa! I thought she hated your guts!"

Ryan blushed a light scarlet. "Well," he began, his eyes darting around, "we had a small talk yesterday, after she defused that bomb, and long story short, I am taking her out to dinner tomorrow night." He finished with a smile.

Eric refrained from bursting out laughing. "You talked, and she never hit you?"

Ryan shot him a glare. "Yes. It is possible, you know."

"I saw her smile at you. Must have been a good talk, for her to agree to going out with you," Eric pressed. He'd known of the friction between them, and Melissa's incredible stubbornness and inability to back down.

"I apologized for being a jerk, told her I liked her, and that I wanted to make it up to her," Ryan replied in a whisper as a lab member walked by. No one knew except Eric right now, and for a while he wanted to keep it that way.

Eric caught on. "Ah," he said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eye that made Ryan immediately regret telling Eric this fact. "You have some heavy making out…whoops, making up to do," he deliberately slipped.

This earned him a sharp smack on the arm from Ryan. "Shut up," he snapped, glancing around quickly as Eric chuckled. "I'm taking it slow. She probably still hates me a bit, you know."

Still smiling, Eric nodded. "Yeah, you were just a _bit_ of a jackass. That'll be hard to totally erase."

Ryan glared at him again, and started to walk away. Then, he abruptly turned back to Eric, pointing at him and said, "This better not be all over the lab."

He missed the evil grin Eric shot him as he walked away.

**Haha, Note To Readers: Don't trust Eric Delko with a secret like that! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! And especially to my anonymous reviewer, who I can only thank here.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellooo everyone! Thanks to all the reviews and people who have put this story on their Favourites or Alerts! Love you all! Sorry for the long wait, and to make it up, I have this longish chapter for you, that I was going to split into two, but decided on just one. Plus, it will make up for my next long absence (I'm going on vacation!) lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami (sigh)**

Alexx heard the sound of approaching footsteps as she bent over her fifth body that day. She looked up and smiled when she saw Melissa walk into the autopsy room.

"Are you busy, Alexx?" she asked, not even flinching as she watched Alexx close the body back up. _This is my kinda girl_, Alexx mused. _Ironclad stomach._

"For you, honey? Of course not," she replied, snapping off her bloody gloves and tossing them into the trash bin next to her. She motioned for Melissa to come in, and gestured towards the body she had been working on. "Just finished him." She scrutinized Melissa and noticed immediately what a change had come over her. She looked totally happy and ecstatic, "What's up, sugar?"

Melissa could barely suppress the smile that threatened to spill out, but she managed to talk in a controlled, calm voice. "I'm not sure if you've heard," she began excitedly, noticing the amused expression on Alexx's face, "but Ryan has apologized, and he's taking me out to dinner tomorrow night." She beamed at Alexx, whom she'd learned she could trust completely in the time she'd been at the lab.

Alexx grinned. "Oh, I've heard all right," she said solemnly, making Melissa stare openly in shock. "You didn't hear?"

Melissa shook her head incredulously. How could Alexx know this?

"Baby, it's all over the lab. Everyone knows." She picked up her clipboard and flipped a few sheets before looking back over at Melissa. "And, I must say, everyone is in complete shock."

Melissa herself felt like she was in shock. It felt as if someone had doused her in ice-cold water. "But-how…Ryan, he _must_ have said something…." Not that it mattered too much to her. It still felt surreal, but if this somehow hindered her career…all she could say was that she'd give Wolfe another black eye for it if he were to blame.

She heaved a great sigh and looked back at Alexx who was shaking her head, a slight smile on her lips. "Whatever," Melissa mumbled. "I'll deal with everyone later. But my real reason for the visit was to talk to you about tomorrow."

Alexx smiled widely and put the clipboard back down on the table. She loved it when her babies asked for her advice. "Come," she said and led Melissa into her office so they could talk privately.

For the next twenty minutes, they discussed the next night. Melissa shared her fears and uncertainties, and Alexx provided her positive feedback and suggestions. Alexx could tell the new CSI had never really had a proper date before, and was extremely nervous. She could tell her condition added a lot of strain to the situation; so Alexx tried the best she could to ease that strain. From the moment they met to the end of their 'mother and daughter' discussion, Alexx had been pegging Melissa and had her almost figured out to a T.

When Melissa left to get back to her work, she felt considerably lighter and less nervous.

Alexx leaned against the doorjamb and watched her go, a feeling of self-satisfaction swelling inside her. One down, two to go, she thought. She knew Ryan would show up soon, and Alexx was never wrong.

* * *

An hour later, her prediction deemed true. Ryan walked in, looking slightly nervous but radiant as well. Alexx greeted him over her clipboard, just as she was about to start her next body.

"Well, well, looky here. I knew you'd come," she said, putting the clipboard down and smiling at Ryan as he walked in. "Need to talk?" she hinted with a raised eyebrow.

He gave a small smile. "Yeah. Um, you probably know, the whole lab knows," he muttered, running a hand through his hair, and in an undertone mumbled, "Delko," but continued, "that I've asked Melissa out tomorrow night."

Alexx chuckled. "She was just here."

Ryan was surprised. "She was? Why?"

She shot him a look. "She has some pretty tough stuff on her chest, and needed someone to talk to. She's feeling pretty anxious about this date."

Ryan nodded, looking thoughtful. "That's sort of what I need to ask you," he said softly. "I don't…" he struggled for the right phrase.

But Alexx seemed to read his mind. "You don't know how to handle this date. Am I correct?"

He nodded. "She's different." He gasped when he realized how that must've sounded. "No, I mean-"

Alexx shook her head with a smile. "I know what you mean, sugar. She is a sensitive person, therefore a sensitive topic. I understand."

Ryan shot her a grateful look. "I think I just need advice on how to handle this date. You know everything about everyone. I'm sure you know all about her, too."

She nodded purposefully. "I sure do. And since I want all this to go well," she winked, "I'm going to help you, but only if you're prepared to put all your energy into making this go right, rather than be a complete disaster." Ryan nodded his consent.

"Melissa likes a gentleman," she began to instruct to her attentive listener. "Old-fashioned ones, you know. Like a real man. Treat her with respect, and don't pity her. Don't," Alexx stressed the 'don't', "treat her like she's deaf. She may be, and you do need to talk to her and such differently, but you do not make a big fuss of it." Ryan nodded knowingly. He'd known all this, knew that that's what he'd have to do.

"Things have happened to her in her past. Her childhood was not the greatest," Alexx warned, "so certain things like dates will make her extremely nervous, so she may feel she's doing something wrong. You need to make sure she feels comfortable, and does not feel this way.

"Lastly," Alexx said, with her finger raised, "If you didn't know, or haven't guessed already, her childhood is a touchy subject with her. It has made her who she is. If and when she feels ready, she will tell you about it. Don't push or pry."

Ryan nodded, drinking all this advice in. He knew that this relationship, if he really wanted it to work out, then he needed to work his hardest to keep it right. It was not going to be a picnic.

But, inside his heart, he was sure that this was what he wanted, and he would go to the ends of the earth to make this right. Hopefully the dinner would take them a step in the right direction.

"Oh," Alexx called back to Ryan after he had thanked her and started to leave, "one more thing." She looked pointedly at him and said, "Dress nice, meaning no jeans. And bring flowers. Girls love flowers."

**:) ?? Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! We are getting to the good part soon!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes, I am back! First, I would like to say that I am now finished school, as that is what had held me back from updating for such a looong time. Exams and projects and stuff. **

**Second, I'd like to give a special special special special special (yes, that's 5 'specials') thanks to dollydarwloo! Lol, thanks for reviewing the last chapter 5 times, telling me to get a move on! Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations ;) I've had it half done for months, I just needed time to finally finish it, and I found some!**

Bear sat on Melissa's bed, his head resting on his paws, watching as she dug through her closet, looking for the right thing to wear.

Melissa was muttering to herself, a frown creasing her forehead as she desperately looked for something nice. Ryan had told her they were going to the fancy restaurant in town. This called for something more than just a casual skirt. She needed a dress.

"Yes," she said softly, yanking out her white summer dress. It was casual but very nice, in a flowing skirt that fell halfway down her calves. It had small spaghetti straps and a slightly low cut chest that was modest enough for her.

She dashed down the stairs, Bear at her heels, and dug through her front closet. She found her summer sandals that matched perfectly with her dress. She smiled brightly. Oh, this would be lovely. The clock said five o'clock. That meant she had less than two hours to get ready.

Melissa showered and washed her hair, then set the hot rollers in it while she got dressed and applied her makeup. Ten minutes later, she pulled out the rollers, and her hair fell in perfect, springy curls, that just fell past her shoulders. She brushed her teeth, sprayed some light perfume, and was done.

She walked back out to her bedroom, where Bear was once again on her bed, looking bored. "How do I look?" she asked him, modeling for him from all angles. He gave a sharp bark, which Melissa took to mean, "You're beautiful!"

"Good boy," she laughed, and headed down the stairs to wait for Ryan.

She found that she had a hard time getting down the stairs, as her legs were shaking, and she was starting to sweat. She pulled down a glass from her cupboard, and extracted the wine that was chilling in her fridge. She poured a small amount and sipped it slowly. When she had finished, she was feeling infinitely calmer.

Just then, Bear came up to her, gently nudging her leg. She knew that must've been the doorbell, so she stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

Ryan pushed the doorbell hesitantly, and stood back to wait. He wondered how she would get the door. If she was deaf, then she couldn't hear it. But technology was so great now, and she was excelling in everything else in life, so he was sure that somehow she'd figured out a way to get to the door.

Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door was pulled open to reveal Melissa in a stunning white dress, with Bear sitting at her feet. She smiled brightly when she saw him.

"Hi, Ryan," she said. She noticed he was nicely dressed too, in khakis and a crisp green polo. His hands were also behind his back. She even noticed with relief that his black eye was fading. She felt slightly better.

"Hey, Melissa," he said, then swiftly pulled the bunch of flowers from behind his back, and extended them towards her. "These…are for you."

Her face lit up immediately. "Oh! They're beautiful, thank you." She gestured with her hand. "C'mon in. I have some wine out if you'd like some."

Ryan stepped in and shut the door behind him, as Melissa set off to find a vase for her flowers. She pulled one down, filled it with water, and placed the flowers in, admiring the beautiful spring array of lilies and babies breath.

He took a quick scan around her house. It was modest, but modern, and nicely kept clean and fresh. It was sort of like his own house, but then he had OCD and _had_ to keep everything clean.

"Wine?" Melissa offered, holding a bottle.

"Sure," he replied, sitting down on a barstool as she poured and gave him the glass.

Just then, Bear came over and put his head on Ryan's leg, giving him the sad, soulful, puppy dog eyes. Ryan gave a laugh and looked over at Melissa.

She grinned. "You can pet him. He's off duty, and I think he knows it, too."

Ryan scratched Bear behind the ears, and the dog's tail began wagging furiously. Ryan sipped his wine. "You have a nice house," he said to Melissa.

She smiled. "Thank you. I love it."

"Do you always keep it this clean?" he asked her.

She looked sheepish. "I try, but it's just not possible with my work schedule. So my best friend sometimes comes in during the day and cleans it for me."

He chuckled. "That's a great friend."

"I know. So in return, I take care of her dog when she goes away, which is often. She's a freelance photographer," she explained.

Ryan nodded, but couldn't think of anything else to say. He was staring at Melissa, completely captivated by her beauty. She was normally dressed nice everyday, but today she was completely radiant. And, Ryan noticed, her hair was down in curls instead of a braid for the first time. She looked extremely happy, the first he'd seen of her since…well, since they'd met.

Melissa noticed the way he was drinking her in, and she felt butterflies jumping all inside her stomach. This dinner date was slightly awkward, but slightly not. They couldn't forget what had gone on between them in the last few weeks, but it seemed both had come to an understanding.

"You look beautiful tonight," Ryan said softly. "I like your hair down. It's different."

Melissa blushed and looked down for a second. "Thank you." She glanced at the clock beside her. "Should we get going?" She was getting kind of hungry.

He agreed, and stood up. Melissa walked down to her front hall and pulled out a light beige jacket, draping it over her arm. It would get cool at night, and it was for the way home.

"Uh, are you bringing Bear?" Ryan asked, looking at the dog sitting at Melissa's feet.

She looked at him closely, and he felt as if her eyes were boring into his soul. She was reading something there, he was sure of it. "I don't need him," she said a few moments later, apparently finding what she wanted. "Can I trust you?"

It was the most impacting, and powerful words he'd ever heard. There was definitely more meaning to it than if she could trust him to keep an eye out for her, rather than bringing her dog. He stared straight into her eyes, then said, "Yes, you can."

Melissa's face lit up and then she pulled out her keys. She locked the door behind her, and they both got into Ryan's car, he holding the door open for her. She felt her heart flutter.

A few minutes later Ryan pulled into the restaurant, where he swiftly parked the car, jumped out, and pulled open Melissa's door for her. She smiled at him brightly, and took his preferred hand, helping her out of the car. Their hands clasped together, Melissa felt a comfort and security she hadn't felt in a while. His reassuring grasp told her he wouldn't let her hang by herself.

The two waltzed into the restaurant, feeling like a celebrity couple. The line of people waiting to be seated was fairly long, but the people who had made reservations were being ushered in fast, and Ryan, thinking in advance, had made reservations. Soon enough, they were being led out to a table on the back deck of the restaurant, with a beautiful view of the ocean.

The waiter seated them, and left them with menus before moving on to attend to other customers.

"This is beautiful, Ryan," Melissa exclaimed, looking out at the ocean.

Ryan looked over too, but stole a glance at Melissa first. She had a wistful, stress-less look on her face, and the slight breeze blew her raven curls about her face. The blissful vision brought a smile to his face. Melissa caught it and looked over at him, smiling curiously. Ryan just grinned back.

"You know," Ryan began as Melissa stared intently at him, "I have to say again how incredible you were at disabling the bomb this week. Did you do it all yourself?"

She blushed. "Ryan! I was doing my job, and yes, I disabled it myself. Although I felt very confident about it, seeing as I had some of the finest bomb experts standing there with me." She clasped her hands together on the table, smiling cheekily across the table.

"They knew you well," Ryan mused, "are you guys friends? You and Matthews?"

She nodded. "I've known him for a few years. I did some on hands training with him and his team. He's one of the best."

"From what I heard," he began, "the bomb in the warehouse was a new prototype, something different and lethal, but that you specialize in those."

Her shoulders shook in silent laughter as she shook her head. "Oh, I love Matthews, but he kills me sometimes. Yes, I specialize in the Mala Noche bombs, like that one, but it's not anything new. They've been around for some time. You just probably haven't heard of them."

Ryan appeared thoughtful for a moment, and then shook his head. "Guess I haven't. But I have a question for you," he added, slightly hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"How's it like, disabling a bomb? I mean, is it nerve wracking, or do you find it easy?"

Melissa stared at him, deep in thought. It was a question she had asked herself many times, and believed she knew the answer. "That's a funny thing. I know for other people that disabling a bomb can be extremely stressful. It's the thought that, one wrong move, and 'kaboom' it's over." She pursed her lips. "For me, its not so much that. You see, I think part of it is my being deaf. I think that helps a lot. I don't hear anything, so I'm not easily distracted or pressured. It helps me zone in, and concentrate on my task. Nothing else in the world exists, and all my thoughts are tuned into just my task. I think of nothing else. And from there, my training kicks in."

Ryan listened intently the whole time Melissa was talking. It made a lot of sense, and he could understand where she was coming from. It didn't explain everything, however. But before he could ask her something, the waiter arrived, and asked if they were prepared to order.

"We'll start with drinks," Ryan told him, and ordered a bottle of red wine. The waiter disappeared again to another table.

Before he could ask what was on his mind, however, Melissa started up a light conversation on work at the lab. They got to talking about their recent cases, and even touched upon Ryan's altercation with the nail gun.

Melissa sipped her wine as they continued talking. The discussion about Wolfe's eye was such a personal topic, but he talked about it with ease with her. She felt light hearted and good inside, learning about him more. It made her want to talk about her past. But should she? It was perhaps more personal than Ryan's, and a little touchier. But he seemed trustworthy. Hell, she knew he was trustworthy! But something like that on a first date? It seemed so…self-proclaiming, an attention grabber. She decided not to say anything.

After another ten minutes, they had ordered their meal, and twenty minutes after that; it was served to them, hot and succulent. Conversation bordered on normal and energetic, as they began talking about their families. Ryan told her about his parents, how his father had died when he was young. His mother remarried a few years later, he divulged, but he loved his stepfather like his own father.

Melissa revealed that she was also an only child, with two loving parents. But as she said, they were 'too protective of me.' This led Melissa to talk of her life growing up deaf, and just some of the trials and tribulations.

Suddenly, Ryan leaned across the table, a sly grin on his face. "So do you know some sign language?" he asked her.

"Of course I do!" she ogled.

"Teach me some?" he asked.

She giggled. The wine was definitely getting to her now. "Okay." She thought for a moment, and then proceeded to bring her right, pointer finger up to her right temple, where she tapped it lightly. She then brought her hand down in a fist, tapping it on top of her left fist. She did all this in one fluid movement.

Ryan seemed temporarily confused, but after a few more demonstrations from Melissa, he had it perfect. "So what does it mean?" he asked after he had done it again.

"Trust," Melissa said.

He made the sign again, smiling at Melissa. "I like it," he said softly.

Dinner finished, and Ryan took Melissa back to her place, stopping just in front of her door as she fished for her keys. She slid them into the lock, unlocked the door, but didn't make a move to go inside. She turned back to Ryan, smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for dinner. I really enjoyed it."

"Glad you did. I did too," he replied, a small smile on his face.

There was a slight pause between them before she said, "See you Monday at work?"

He chuckled. "I'll be there."

Ryan waited until Melissa had gotten into her house and locked the door, before he slowly backed up off the porch and got in his car. As he drove, he contemplated the meaning behind this particular sign Melissa had taught him. Of course, in her life she probably acted mainly on trust. Who to trust, what to trust. But it was also true that real relationships had to be based solely on trust. And she said that she trusted him.

A quote came to his mind, something he'd heard in high school: "To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved." George MacDonald had a point.

Melissa peered through the front curtains, watching as Ryan's taillights faded into the distance. She couldn't wait to see him again.

**HA! AND YOU THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA KISS! hehe, I like to be...unpredictable :) More to come soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Without A Sound

Chapter 14

When Melissa dressed that morning for work, she took a little more extra care than usual to put herself together. She had spent the weekend with her family, and had not heard from Ryan Wolfe since their date Friday. That didn't bother her so much. It was their first date, and they were still getting to know each other. If the relationship kept going, however, she certainly hoped he'd put in an effort to stay in touch.

For that day, she wore a bright, summery, knee length skirt, matched perfectly with a yellow blouse. And remembering how Ryan had liked her hair down on their date, she left her hair down, pin straight. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Today, she didn't need to plaster a smile on her face. Today, she was the happiest woman in Miami, and nothing could change that.

'Nothing', however, did not include the first sight Melissa saw when she walked in the crime lab's doors. It seemed she had been wrong. Agent Stetler was waiting for her at the front desk, and he could ruin even the best days.

Melissa arrived at the front desk, where she received a small pile of messages that had been left for her. "Agent Stetler," she murmured as she signed in, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Ms. Hawkins, good morning." It appeared Stetler was not about to be outdone in the pleasantries. "You look wonderful this morning."

Growing up learning to read lips had given Melissa the skill of reading people's expressions, and never forgetting a face. She read Stetler's expression as he stood before her. He was definitely not sincere in his compliments, but was trying to make it sound as if he was. He was still miffed about their last meeting; she could see the lingering resentment in his eyes. But there was a real reason he was here, she was sure of it. And that didn't include wooing her.

"Why, thank you," she grinned slyly. Melissa decided she would play along in this little game of his. "You look quite dashing yourself, too." She had to force out that lie. The suit he had chosen on this particular day was particularly horrid.

A flicker of a smile passed over his face. "On behalf of the bureau, I would like to congratulate you on your successful dismantlement of the bomb Wednesday afternoon." She couldn't tell if his tone was mocking or not. "It gives Miami Dade great confidence to know that a new recruit knows exactly what they're doing."

"Well, that's very sweet, but you see, that's the reason I was hired. Perhaps you should be congratulating Lt. Caine," she suggested. "After all, he was the one who hired me."

Anger flashed across his face at the mention of Horatio's name. "Yes, well, now we move on to a little more business. And I'm afraid it involves your dear boss."

_Finally_, Melissa thought. _We're getting to the point here_. "Ah, I knew this couldn't last." She waited for Stetler to drop his bomb.

He leaned in closer, as if he was about to tell her a secret. "The Internal Affairs Bureau has a lot of confidence in you, Ms. Hawkins. You are perhaps the only member of Lt. Caine's team who has not been discredited. We hope that you will see our side of things, and do the right thing."

She merely raised an eyebrow, genuinely interested now.

Stetler took in a breath. "What I'm offering you is an opportunity to soar higher than you can here." He pulled out one of his cards, and handed it to her.

She glanced down at it, barely reading what was printed there. Looking back up, she asked suspiciously, "And what must I pay in return?" At his hesitant expression she said, "Oh, surely you didn't think I would believe you'd do something so generous, for nothing in return?" She lowered her voice. "Nobody works that way anymore, Stetler. I'm sure you don't either."

His expression hardened. "I want information. Inside information on the workings at this lab. Any little discrepancy, and I want to know about it. You will be rewarded handsomely." He tapped the card still clutched in Melissa's hand. "All you have to do is get in touch with me."

She couldn't believe this. Melissa just couldn't believe what her eyes were telling her. She wanted to express her true opinion of what she thought of this, but after mulling it over in her head for a moment, she decided against it. She would decline his offer politely, with the little control she still had. _Thank god he doesn't know about Ryan and me._

"Duly noted," she said evenly. "But I'm afraid I will have to pass up the offer to spy on my friends, Agent Stetler." The look on his face made up for the five long minutes of her life he'd just wasted. "I just don't think it would be very nice, don't you think?" He didn't answer her. With a nod of his head, he straightened his suit and turned to leave.

"Very well then, Ms. Hawkins. Have a good day." And he walked out.

Melissa did an about face, completely livid. "Good God!" she vented. A few people looked her way sympathetically. She realized she had said that too loud, but that the others had probably heard the whole conversation anyways.

She needed a coffee.

She stormed down the hallway, trying to keep her emotions in check. It wouldn't help her any if she lost control and broke something. Halfway down the hall to the break room, she ran into Eric, and her mood lifted considerably.

"Eric!" she nearly cried with relief.

"Melissa," he greeted, a huge grin on his face. But when he saw her dark expression, his face fell. "What is it? Is something wrong?" She told him about Stetler's proposition. He sighed. "I see. He was trying to get a new mole for the lab, to get a whole new load of dirt on us." He shook his head in disgust. "He was reeling you in. What a scumbag."

"Well, he realized soon enough that he'd caught a shark instead of a guppy," Melissa muttered. "I told him no way was I going to spy on my friends."

Eric smiled down at her. "Good for you. But you know, he can make a lot of trouble for you, now that you're not on his good side anymore."

She shrugged. "He's hated Horatio for years, yet somehow Horatio's still running this crime lab." She smiled. "I'll just warn some people, take a few pointers from Horatio on how to deal with the 'scumbag' as you so kindly called him, and I'll be fine. He doesn't scare me, not really."

Delko let out a loud laugh. "Sounds good. Now, you look like you need some coffee." And he steered her back down the hallway, starting up a conversation on her date Friday, trying to get the details.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, when Melissa slipped into the ballistics lab, it was with great relief to see Calleigh bent over her worktable, fiddling with a gun. She looked up in surprise, but brightened considerably when she saw Melissa. "Hey, girl, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

Melissa walked over to the table, observing what she was doing before she spoke back. "I needed to get away from Delko." She whipped her head around to look back out the door, presumably to look for his tall figure. "He's been pestering me about my date with Ryan, he's driving me crazy!" Calleigh let out a giggle. "Ryan says he's the one who's told the whole lab about us. Thank god Stetler doesn't know. Oh, and wait till you hear this…" and she proceeded to tell Calleigh about her encounter with the IAB agent.

When she finished, Calleigh's face was set in a tight line. "He just stoops lower and lower, doesn't he?"

Melissa shrugged her shoulders. "I refused to do it. I wouldn't spy on any of you guys, especially not Horatio. I mean, not only is he my boss but he helped me out before when-" She let out a gasp and dashed to stand behind Calleigh just as Eric Delko walked past, clearly looking for something he lost.

Calleigh couldn't contain her laughter. "Just how did you lose him?" she asked Melissa once she'd turned her attention back to Calleigh.

"I'll tell you some other time. But now I've got to get back to my lab."

"Sure you'll be safe there?" Calleigh joked.

Melissa grinned. "It's alright. Freddy will defend me." And with that, Melissa snuck out the door, the last wisp of her bright skirt the only trace that she'd been there but a moment before.


	15. Chapter 15

**Usual Disclaimer. I own nothing. I only own Melissa, Bear and Freddy or all other unrecognizable characters. **

**A/N: Thanks for all your patience and reviews. I decided to post one last chapter before we plunge back into the school year. Enjoy ;)**

For the first half of her day, Melissa had spent it in deep concentration in her lab, taking bombs apart and studying them with Freddy. By lunchtime, her eyes felt strained and she sensed a headache coming on. With a slight groan, she kneaded her forehead with her fingers, deciding that something to eat would definitely help her.

Freddy had already left to take a break some ten minutes ago. Melissa glanced down at the floor to see Bear lying on the ground, his head resting on his paws. "You'd like something to eat too, wouldn't you?" she asked softly. Without moving his head, he raised his eyes and looked up hopefully.

After straightening her workstation to look somewhat decent, Melissa grabbed her purse, fixed her skirt, and headed to the break room. When she pushed open the door, she saw that almost all her friends were in there: Calleigh, Eric, Frank, and Ryan. They all glanced up as she pushed open the door, and chirped out a greeting.

"Hey guys," she said back, walking towards the table and dropping her purse on it. "How is everyone?"

She got a chorus of 'Okays' and 'goods' and from Frank, just a glower into his mug of coffee. With a chuckle, Melissa stepped closer. "Oh, what's wrong, Frank?" she asked. She saw his lips move, but it was all mumbled together, and she couldn't make out a word. "Uh, Frank," she began, but he didn't lift his head. She glanced quickly around, silently asking the others what was bothering Frank.

Eric answered for her, a big grin on his face. "His car was totalled today."

"Totalled?" Melissa questioned. "As in wrecked?"

This time, Frank did look up. With a scowl on his face, he said, "I was driving out to a scene, when out of nowhere, some guy came out and hit me." There were no cuts on his face, so Melissa was relieved to see that he was unhurt. "My cars wrecked, and the guy disappeared."

Sympathetically, Melissa patted his shoulder, and then moved over to the refrigerator to scrounge something up. When she came back with a sandwich, she sat across the table from Ryan. They locked eyes and both shared a small smile. Then, to her utter amazement, he moved his hands, slowly and hesitantly, but she could read plainly what he was saying: I like your hair.

Unable to stop the wide smile playing across her face, she signed her response: Where did you learn to sign?

Ryan stared back, now frowning, and looking thoroughly lost. Melissa grinned and spoke out loud. "I said, where did you learn to sign?"

"Oh," Ryan looked sheepish. "I did some research over the weekend. I've learned a few things."

It seemed Melissa was not the only one who looked pleased. Calleigh exclaimed "Ryan, that's great!" and Eric smiled devilishly. "What did you say, Wolfe?"

Melissa unwrapped her sandwich and looked back up, a twinkle in her eye. Ryan did not look about to answer. "He said he liked my hair."

Eric howled out loud, Calleigh smiled and Ryan glared back up at Eric. Noticing Ryan's expression, Calleigh decided she needed to step in. "Aw, Ryan that's really sweet." She turned to Eric. "You never say anything like that to me," she said with her hands on her hips. That shut him up _very_ quickly.

Frank rolled his eyes and got up to the sink. "Young love," he muttered. Although Melissa couldn't see him say it, Ryan did and for his trouble, chucked one of his chips at the back of his head.

Laughing, Melissa took a bite of her sandwich, and remembered with a jolt, that she'd been so preoccupied with Stetler that she'd forgotten all about her messages. Quickly putting down her sandwich, she dug into her purse, and pulled out the small stack. One by one, she went through them. A message from her mother (for which Melissa rolled her eyes-she'd just seen her yesterday), some advertisements, and finally, a strange, large envelope.

Melissa slowly put down the other messages and concentrated on the letter. Her name was written crudely in childish handwriting, and there was no return address. She looked up, and saw that everyone else was preoccupied. She slit the top open and pulled the crisp white sheet out. What she saw made her heart pound faster.

In letters cut out from magazines and newspapers, was a chilling note:

EVADE ME ONCE, SHAME ON ME

EVADE ME TWICE, SHAME ON YOU

NEXT TIME WILL BE YOUR LAST BOMB. I WILL GET YOU, MELISSA.

Her heart was pounding faster than she had ever remembered. She could feel the blood rushing to her head, and her equilibrium began wavering; she felt dizzy. The envelope and paper fluttered in her shaking hands. She stood so suddenly that the chair skittered a few feet away. She now had everyone's attention.

She never heard their questions. She looked up and saw them, without really seeing them. Her brain could not register the words she saw being mouthed. Calleigh was walking towards her.

"I-I need to see Horatio," Melissa stammered and turned tail out the door.

_Keep cool_, she told herself, but it wasn't working very well. She tried not to run down the hallways, but she could only keep a brisk pace.

Back in the break room, while momentarily stunned, the others quickly realized something was very wrong. Calleigh and Ryan quickly left after her, following her to Horatio's office.

Outside the door, Melissa knocked loudly, but did not wait for an answer. She flung the door open and stepped inside the room, to see a surprised Horatio, just forming the words _come in_, on his lips, with an equally stunned Alexx watching the process.

"Melissa?" Horatio asked. "Are you alright?"

She couldn't trust herself to answer. She just handed over the note with trembling lips, while Alexx put a protective arm around her shoulders, trying to quell the trembles.

Horatio took it carefully with a tissue, just as Calleigh and Ryan tumbled in. Everyone watched as Horatio read the note, and watched as his face turned from confusion, to anger. He switched into full lieutenant mode.

"Mr. Wolfe," he called. Ryan quickly stepped forward. "Take this note and envelope. I want you to document it, and fingerprint it. It's evidence." The words were sharp, not meant to be harmful, but everyone realized the situation had turned serious.

Holding the tissue safely around the letter, Ryan walked briskly out of the room.

"Now, Melissa," Horatio began gently, after Alexx had eased the poor girl into a chair, "Do you know who sent you the note?"

"No," Melissa stated. She looked up to see her fears confirmed in his eyes. "But we can guess, can't we Horatio?"

He looked away and towards the window. He could practically feel the impact this was having on Melissa. The fear was almost radiating off of her. And the past that she had tried to bury, tried to forgot was surely coming back to her.

Melissa watched Horatio, knowing that he was thinking the same thoughts as her. They both understood the situation quite well. Alexx gripped Melissa close, protectively, as Calleigh asked Horatio what was going on.

Horatio turned back, looking at the ground, trying to decide on the best way to explain this to her. The only one in the room who didn't know the full situation was Calleigh. However, Melissa, her voice emotional and high-pitched, interrupted him.

"Why, Horatio? Why me?" Tears had formed in her eyes, and she fought them back desperately. But it was a losing battle.

"Their ego, Melissa," he responded gently. "You've escaped two of their deadliest bombs. I'm sure they don't take kindly to that."

Suddenly the dams broke and tears flowed freely down Melissa's face. They were tears of fear, but also tears of anger. "But they were never meant for me!" she cried indignantly. "Yes, I disabled the second one, but the first one was never meant for _me_!" She stopped and let in a shaky breath, placing her hands to her temples, trying to stop the raging headache that was approaching.

Alexx knelt before her, caressing her face in a motherly way to calm her down, whispering soothing words that Melissa never heard. But the gesture was there, and Melissa appreciated that.

Calleigh stood rooted to the spot by Horatio's desk, completely stunned by the sudden turn of events, and by the obvious fact that there was more to see than met the casual eye. "Horatio…" she began, wondering if she should outright claim her confusion. But she didn't need to; Horatio caught her eye and nodded knowingly.

"Round up the others," he told her. "Our next case is going to be very personal." He paused. "We'll explain everything there."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** There is probably no apology great enough that I can make, for not updating this story in…GAHH!…almost (not quite) 2 years! But I must start with saying that I had a bit of a falling out with CSI: Miami. I stopped watching the show, and only now have I started on Season 7 (which I just got on DVD) and have fallen back in love. Mainly I've been concentrating on other fandoms, and school has been hectic_, _and then there were health issues...So, not much time to write between all of that. I still love this story, and I hate leaving a story unfinished. I've had this chapter half-finished, sitting in my computer, and I finally managed to complete it! I know where I'm going with this story, I have it all planned out, but no promises on regular updates :( Like I said, life is hectic.

One last note: as I mentioned before, I have yet to see the rest of season 7, so my story follows the same time frame as it did before (somewhere around S4/5). And the people who have stuck with this story, my deepest thanks and apologies, especially those who, a year later, sent me another nudge, and probably thought I had left for good :D

Enjoy!  
~Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami. Wish I did.**

* * *

Horatio and Melissa were the last ones to enter the room where everyone else was gathered. There was much pacing and foot-tappings from the occupants, who were anxious and worried. Eric, Frank and Natalia had to hear it second-hand what had happened in the lunchroom and in Horatio's office, and it had begun to worry them. Something was amiss.

When the two entered, everyone froze, and quickly took in their appearance. Melissa looked distant and shaken, and her eyes were red from crying. Horatio's face had a set, hard look that he usually wore when tracking down killers. To people who didn't know when it was directed at them or not, they found it downright scary to be in his presence. You felt as if suddenly the world had frozen over.

Horatio guided Melissa to a chair, and sat her down. Immediately, Alexx was by her side, holding her hand, stroking the back of it soothingly. No one said a word as they gazed on. Horatio turned to look at them, studying them. In his hand, he held the threat, in a plastic evidence bag. It held no fingerprints.

"You know why you are here," he began. "Melissa received this note." He held it up. "It's a death threat, and we are going to find the person responsible for it. And we will bring them down."

Hardly anyone dared breath. He continued, "We believe, that the person behind this is the Mala Noche." There were grim faces amongst the team. They all knew what the gang was capable of, and they had been hurt many a time by them.

"H," Eric started. He stopped and cleared his throat. "Why Melissa? I don't get it."

Horatio glanced at Melissa. She sat staring at her hands, folded in her lap. She began nodding a few times, it seemed to herself. Then she glanced up, looking into the group of concerned faces surrounding her. She turned her attention to Horatio. She nodded to him too, then whispered, almost imperceptibly, "Tell them."

Her face was stricken, yet determined. Her brick wall was shattered, leaving a scared, frail woman underneath. But they would help her through it, she knew. And she also knew that it was time her friends knew the truth. They needed to. They deserved to know.

Horatio nodded, and turned towards the group assembled before him. "Alright. This all happened fifteen years ago, when Melissa was only ten years old…and I knew her then. We met at an unfortunate accident.

"I was quite new to the bomb squad, when we got a tip that a bomb had been placed in the Governor's house. Perhaps you remember; Governor Dave Hawkins, Melissa's father, was quite new to his placement, and his counter-measures and actions to stop drug trafficking and selling in Florida greatly hurt the Mala Noche community. They decided to step in."

-Flashback-

The intern suddenly burst into the room currently containing various members of the Miami Dade Bomb Squad, on their lunch break, sitting around the table, laughing and joking. But the chatter quickly disappeared when the obvious worry and fear emanated from the young man standing in front of them.

"George?" queried one man from the table, standing up. He was tall, and black, and thickly built, and he gave off a commanding presence; fitting, for he was the leader of the group. His name was Al Humphreys, and he had proudly and fully trained everyone in the room.

The man named George, who had just turned 19 and while his dream was to be on the bomb squad, had started off taking calls and messages. While he thought it would be boring, it definitely wasn't.

Especially today.

"Sir," he panted, aiming his words at Al, "I just received an anonymous tip, saying that they saw someone sneaking around the Governor's backyard, with a package."

Al frowned. "The Governor's house? He got by the security?"

The intern nodded. "That's what the witness said. He's calling the police, sir, but he's worried that it may be a bomb."

Another man at the table looked slightly confused. "But isn't Governor Hawkins in a meeting at Washington?" He looked to each person at the table, seeking confirmation. "It's only 2:30, everyone's at work, and he won't be getting out until later…"

"His daughter." The sharp words were spoken by another man in the room. One of the younger, newer technicians, he had proved promising and bright, eager to learn and get his hands dirty. Everyone seemed frozen in place by Horatio Caine's insight, the knowledge suddenly dawning on them.

School was letting out, and the Governor's daughter was going to be heading home.

Suddenly, everyone was on their feet, packing, and running for the vehicles. Al was barking orders, trying to get the school on the line and detain the daughter, and make sure the proper gear was packed.

Two cars peeled away from the station, lights flashing and siren blaring. Peter Jennings, one of the squad's most knowledgeable, was at the wheel, navigating the streets, while Al was on the phone with George, who was back at the station.

"The bus left?" he said loudly, cursing silently. "About how long do we have?" There was silence for a moment, before Al let out a colourful curse. He disconnected the call, and told Peter to step on it. "Girl's halfway home," he said tersely.

Horatio was riding in the same van, and he could feel the tension in every muscle, could almost breath it in the air. It got this way every time they were called out. The adrenaline would pump through his veins, and all his thoughts would be concentrated on the one task, his mind would zone in on the bomb, and he thought of nothing else, felt nothing else. He was in his element.

This time was different.

He felt even more on edge. Generally, being called out to a bomb scene meant the possibility of lives at stake. Bombs were made by people to hurt people, or cause as much damage as possible, and people often got in the way. But with the knowledge that a young, innocent girl was about to walk into a death trap that was meant for her father (or chillingly, a message to her father) set him more on edge. What if they didn't get there on time? What could he do then? It wouldn't be his fault, sure, he knew that, but it would sure as hell feel like it.

They roared down the streets, arriving in the high-society neighbourhood where the Hawkins lived. Through the front dash, Horatio could see a small figure, possibly a girl, in a yellow slicker, walking up a driveway towards a large, attractive house that bore the address of the Governor.

The van swung into the driveway, startling the girl who stood on the front porch. She turned, wide-eyed to stare at the lights, amazed at the ruckus before her. Her long black hair flowed out and over her raincoat, framing her small, round face. She clutched her backpack in one hand, and a house key in the other.

Horatio was first out of the van, before it had even come to a complete halt. Some of the other members were moving into position, grabbing equipment and working out the best way to attack the situation.

"Melissa!" Horatio called to the young girl, waving his arm in a beckoning motion. "Melissa!"

The girl, hearing the urgency and authority in his voice, hurried towards him – and barely made it off the porch.

Her name was the last words she heard before there was an awful crash inside her head, and then total blackness.

* * *

The doctor stepped into the waiting room, and immediately was attacked by the people who were eagerly awaiting his word. Foremost were Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, who literally grabbed the doctor and demanded to know how their daughter was. Mrs. Hawkins was borderline hysterical, and even her husband, who was known to be ever powerful and strong, was looking shaken and perturbed. He had his arm around his wife, but it was probably to provide strength to both of them.

Behind the couple were a few remaining members of the bomb squad. Horatio, Al, and Peter had stayed behind to hear the status of the girl, and to offer some support to the governor and his wife. In addition, these same techs had needed some minor treatment from the blast.

It was no exaggeration to say that the crime scene was a mess. The last hour had been running through Horatio's mind over and over, haunting him. The seconds after the blast had been blurry and chaotic. The bomb had suddenly gone off as Melissa was running towards them, and Horatio remembered the noise of the blast, and the heat, and the girl's small body being flung towards them, driven by the power of the blast. He had fallen back a few feet, some debris grazing his cheek, and when he had gotten up, total destruction lay before him. Ears ringing painfully, he stumbled primarily towards the girl, who lay in a heap ten feet from him. He could vaguely hear people yelling, and Al barking orders, but his goal was Melissa.

He fell by her side, and reached out a shaking hand to turn her over. _Oh God no, please God no_, he found himself praying, as he looked into her bloody face. Blood was streaked across her face, from various cuts, but it mainly stemmed from her ears. He found he was finally able to breath when he pressed two fingers to her neck and found a pulse – slow and weak, but alive.

The rest was blurry, but he assumed the paramedics had arrived and taken Melissa away. He and Al and Peter were all taken to the hospital too, but were not deemed as serious as Melissa. Al had a few 1st degree burns on his hands and Peter had a nice head wound, but they all would be fine. Horatio had long since recovered his hearing.

The doctor stood before them, speaking calmly to the parents. "She suffered a few first degree burns to her arms and torso, and fractured her leg, but that is all easily treated." He paused for a moment, steadying himself for the next bit. "However, she received great trauma to her head, from the impact of the blast. We will conduct some tests over the next few days, but it is my deepest regret to inform you, that she will probably never regain her hearing."

* * *

It wasn't in his hands anymore.

The pieces of the bomb were sent to the lab for analysis, and the bomb squad was finished at this particular scene. It was whispered that the Mala Noche had done the bombing, and after careful examination, had been determined that it was detonated by remote control.

So why was Horatio here again, at the hospital, almost two weeks after?

He was finally allowed to visit the young Melissa, and a certain feeling of guilt, responsibility, and closure, had driven him to visit.

When he entered the room, the governor and his wife sat beside the bed, each gripping Melissa's hands, as if she were their own lifeline. They looked up as he entered. Dave Hawkins stood up and quickly greeted the bomb squad tech. "Officer Caine," he smiled. "How are you?"

Horatio smiled lightly. "Doing alright."

"Cut on your head seems to have healed nicely," eyed Hawkins.

The redheaded man nodded. "Perfectly. Actually, I came to see how Melissa was doing."

Hawkins wore a strained smile, and the pain was eminent in his eyes, but his posture demonstrated one who was strong and unwilling to give up or back down. "She is doing well," he answered more quietly. "She's getting stronger, and she's taking her hearing loss well." He flashed a quick smile at his daughter, who was watching the two with confusion and interest. Her mother sat beside her, stroking her hand.

Melissa certainly seemed better than when Horatio last saw her. Her face was not as pale as it had been, and a rosy pink tinted her cheeks. Her hair was brushed tidily back from her face, and most of the scratches from her face had healed, and the more serious cuts had started the healing process.

Hawkins turned back to face Horatio. "Would you like to talk to her? We're using paper and pencil method at the moment, until we can find a good sign language teacher, and a speech therapist." He pressed his lips into a thin line, but waved on Horatio.

"Thank you," he said, and headed over towards the bed, sitting in the seat Hawkins had left vacant. He greeted Mrs. Hawkins and then turned his attention to Melissa, who was looking at him curiously. He accepted the pad of paper and pencil from Mrs. Hawkins, and hesitated a moment before he began to write. It was strange, and almost awkward for him to write messages to a small girl. He had never done it before. He loved children, and what he loved most about them was talking to them. But he couldn't _speak_ to Melissa.

Melissa was watching him, waiting expectantly for him to write. She seemed to have adjusted to this new form of communication well.

On the paper, he wrote in capitols: HELLO MELISSA. MY NAME IS HORATIO CAINE.

He then handed the pad of paper over to her, and watched her read the message. She grinned at him, then scribbled: HELLO. I REMEMBER YOU.

He took the paper back and read her response. Somewhat surprised, he wrote: DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED?

She shook her head. MOMMY AND DADDY TOLD ME.

He wrote: HOW ARE YOU FEELING?

OK. I FEEL STRANGE. IT IS QUIET AND HARD TO WRITE WHAT I WANT TO SAY, she scribbled. I AM AFRAID TO GO TO SLEEP BECAUSE CLOSING MY EYES I HAVE NOTHING LEFT. She stopped writing for a moment and looked searchingly at him, seeing if he understood. He nodded, and she continued: BUT I AM GOOD.

Horatio smiled at the bright optimism and light shining through the girl. But before he could respond, she took the pad back.

She continued: I HEARD YOU CALL MY NAME. YOU SAVED ME, she wrote simply.

For a moment, he had no idea what to say, or how to respond. Didn't it matter to the girl that they hadn't _really_ saved her? That they still had arrived late? Perhaps the gravity of the situation had not yet dawned on her, but she was still lucky to be alive. Horatio knew the bumps along the way were going to be tough, and adjusting to a world of quietness was not going to be easy.

And then she took the pad away again, and wrote: THANK YOU.

He smiled at the innocent girl before him, and noticed that Mrs. Hawkins opposite him was crying silently. He responded simply with YOUR WELCOME and I HAVE TO GO NOW, BUT I WILL SEE YOU LATER. GET BETTER SOON.

She nodded and lay back against her pillow, exhausted. She closed her eyes to go to sleep, watching through her lashes as the great policeman slipped away.

As Horatio said his farewells to Mr. and Mrs. Hawkins, he left the room knowing with a certainty that he would see the girl again, and that he could expect great things from her.

**A/N:** There, now finally you know Melissa's past, and I hope this nice, big chapter will ease your anger and you forgive me :) Please, R, R & R!


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all my reviewers! I really appreciate it, it means soooo much to me. I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I figure that you would all appreciate a small something to get you by :) There's more to come, honest.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI:Miami

Chapter 17

Ryan found Melissa sitting on the bench in the locker room, alone, staring into space. Her eyes were glassy, as if she had been crying recently, and her hands twisted anxiously. She could have been a statue, so stiff was her posture. She didn't notice Ryan sit down until he put a gentle hand on her knee. Startled, she jumped, but then noticed it was only Ryan, and relaxed.

"How're you doing?" he asked softly, although, he realized, the gentleness of his voice was futile.

Melissa nodded a few times, taking in breaths to compose herself. "Okay," she croaked. "Umm…" A few tears leaked out of her eyes, but as she went to wipe them, Ryan took her hands in his, and used his other thumb to gently wipe the tears away.

"It's alright," he said to her, as she gazed at him listlessly. Her mind and her heart were in such a mess she hardly recognized his words, let alone his affection. A part of her was pointing out that this was intimate, but the other part of her suddenly couldn't understand what that meant. All she could feel was comfort, knowing someone was here, who cared for her, and was comforting her.

"Under the circumstances, it's perfectly normal to be afraid."

She nodded, only 'hearing' about half the words. She didn't understand why this was happening to her! What was she going to do?

"Where's Bear?" asked Ryan. Noticing her blank look, he repeated, "Where's Bear?"

Melissa's eyes darted to her hands, wringing nervously in her lap. "I – Calleigh – ugh, she took…him outside – I think…for a bit – " she spoke between breaths.

And with that, the tears began to flow again, and Ryan realized all that Melissa needed at the moment was someone to be there, to hold her, and comfort her. So he took her into his arms, and held her as she leaned into his shoulder, and cried.

To Melissa, she felt safe, at least for the moment, in his embrace.

But Ryan, grim-faced, knew that unless this bomber was stopped, Melissa would not be safe.

* * *

Eric stood, his hand pressed on the table and his body leaning forward, watching as the note was fumed, hoping for fingerprints. Horatio stood beside him, fiddling with his sunglasses.

Eric shook his head in frustration. "H, this is crazy. After all these years, and the Mala Noche want to get back _now_?"

"The bomb that Melissa disabled last week was made by the Mala Noche. I believe it frustrated them, that she escaped two of them, when no one is supposed to survive them."

"So it was the same type of bomb?"

"Yes, with only slightly different detonators." Horatio shifted his feet. "We discovered that the one that was placed on the Governor's property was remotely detonated. The one Melissa disabled was one that was triggered by light."

"Was that the reason Governor Hawkins retired early? I think I recall that, way back when," Eric mused.

Horatio nodded.

Silence fell once again. In a matter of minutes, the death threat was finished, and Eric gingerly handled the paper, examining the fingerprints on it. The computer confirmed that 4 out of the 5 prints recovered, where Melissa's. The last one was a mystery.

Eric looked up from the computer and smiled triumphantly at Horatio. "Well, we've got no matches from any database, but –"

"It's a start," finished Horatio.


End file.
